Destinados por el destino
by Adickdelta
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando lo que tanto quieres se hace realidad? ¿Que si no fue una coincidencia? ¿Que si lo deseaste por que tenia que pasar? ¿Que si....?
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

_¡Hola!_

_¿Me extrañaron?_

_Bueno, pues heme aquí con otra historia. Lo se, yo creo que de este año no paso antes de terminar en un manicomio o algo por el estilo. Pero no lo puedo evtar: mientras me alisto para salir de mi casa, mientras camino, cuando estoy en el metro, en mis momentos de mal viaje mientras no tengo que pensar en la escuela y el hospital, siempre pienso en las historias en las que escribo y otras mas que salen de la nada. Tuerzo y amazo nuevas ideas para escribir mas fic y he aqui el resultado._

_Una forma distinta de escribir un fic, jajaja_

Capitulo 1. Feliz cumpleaños

Era viernes en la mañana. En el ambiente se respiraba los frescos olores de primavera, los tiernos rayos de sol comenzaban como cada día a despuntar entre las montañas de la Capital del Oeste. La dicha seria perfecta para sus habitantes si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente. Era día de clases y de hecho, faltaba menos de una hora para que iniciaran.

En uno de los tantos suburbios, una chica de pelo dorado bajaba corriendo las escaleras de su casa. Con prisas formo dos coletas con unas ligas que encontró en su saquito escolar, agarró un par de rebanadas de pan que había en la despensa y las acompaño con una taza de café recién preparado. Solo le tomó dos minutos engullir su improvisado desayuno antes de dejar la cocina. Estaba a punto de dejar la estancia cuando una nota en la tabla de avisos llamo su atención.

-Marron, feliz cumpleaños…-leyó con alegría-lamento no felicitarte pero voy tarde, te dejo café en la cafetera, ten un buen día. Tío Juunana…

La rubia dobló la nota y la metió en su mochila. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y se cambio sus pantuflas por un par de patines. Debía darse prisa si no se le haría más tarde de lo que ya era. Cuando hubo terminado de acomodarse el resto del equipo, abrió la puerta y patinando se dirigió a la calle. Del lado derecho saco un pequeña libreta con notas escolares y mientras patinaba por la avenida iba repasando sus notas. Estaba a punto de cruzar una avenida contraria cuando un sonido familiar la hizo frenar.

-Hola Goten…-saludo la chica con alegría

-Hola Marron, ¿Qué tal esta la cumpleañera?-preguntó mientras le brindaba un abrazo y se acomodaba a su lado.

-Supongo que bien…-le respondió está volviendo a sus apuntes-y supongo que en esa mochila tuya tienes mi regalo…

Goten sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca y con la otra controlaba su bicicleta.

-Lo siento Marron, pero lo he olvidado en mi casa…-le dijo a modo de disculpa, la rubia solo lo vio con sospecha-pero te prometo que en la tarde te lo llevo personalmente a tu casa…

-Solo si no se te olvida ir…

-¿Cómo crees que se me olvidaría ir?-preguntó con sorpresa, por la cara de la chica era obvia la respuesta-Bien, la agendare en mi celular y así no se me olvidara ir…

-Supongo que eso está mejor…-le dijo Marron con una sonrisa-ahora debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde…

Goten asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la universidad de Orange.

Marron Jinzo Ningen, era una joven que apenas el día de hoy había cumplido diecinueve años. Como toda chica de su edad, ella asistía a la universidad de Orange, una escuela exclusiva en la ciudad de la Capital del Oeste. Cuando Marron tenía nueve años sus padres sufrieron un accidente, en el cual, desafortunadamente fallecieron, desde entonces, su Tío Juuhachigou se había hecho cargo de ella. Debido a que su tutor no tenía un empleo con un sueldo extravagante, Marron había sacado una beca para poder continuar con sus estudios.

A pesar de que ella era físicamente un modelo exacto de "rubias de televisión", su intelecto iba más allá, pues a pesar de no ser un genio andando, sus calificaciones siempre habían estado entre las primeras tres de toda la universidad. Marron tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser un modelo a seguir en su escuela: simpatía, belleza e inteligencia, dones que haría a más de un chico estar detrás de ella. La realidad era, que ninguno se acercaba a menos de un metro de la rubia. La ojiazul nunca había podido entender el por qué de su mala suerte con los chicos, desde que recordaba, nunca había mantenido una plática decente con el sexo opuesto sin que salieran corriendo. Miles de veces se había tenido que auto convencerse de que no era ella el problema, lo único malo de todo, es que al perecer si lo era, aunque todavía no sabía qué era lo que hacía para que casi todo el género masculino la obviara. Y era casi todo, porque el único chico que había estado con ella desde la secundaria era Goten, su mejor amigo. Su tortura andante.

¿Tortura? Si, él era eso para ella, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. No era que él chico fuera un patan o algo por el estilo, al contrario, era lindo y dulce, tanto o más que un caramelo, y si a eso le sumaba lo extremadamente guapo que era, se volvía en su dolor de cabeza. Él era el centro de atención y de deseo por parte de las mujeres, en cambio, ella era lo mismo, pero a la inversa, así como a él lo adoraban las chicas, a ella, los chicos la ignoraban al casi al cien por ciento.

No iba a negar que una vez Goten había sido su amor de secundaria, el problema fue que al confesárselo, el pobre casi se atraganto con la comida que engullía. Goten le dijo que le quería, pero claro, como su mejor amiga y que no sentía nada más allá que un profundo cariño fraternal. Marron obvió el hecho de que esté la mirara como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca, fue un duro golpe, pero al menos agradecía que él siguiera a su lado. Pues al parecer, era el único contacto masculino de su edad que tenia. Era como si el mismo cosmos se hubiera confabulado para dejarle sola.

Después de las primeras dos clases, ambos se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Pide un deseo…-le dijo Goten mientras sostenía un pequeño pastelito con una sola vela en su centro- y si quieres puedes decírmelo, pero no te aseguro que se cumpla si lo haces…

-No importa de todos modos…-le dijo mientras miraba fijamente la luz de la vela-no creo que se cumpla…

-¿Tan pesimista?-le preguntó con alegría el chico, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa

-Deseo que el hombre de mi vida llegue a mí…-susurró mientras apagaba la pequeña flama. Miro a Goten y esté le ofreció el resto del pastelito, ella lo acepto gustosa y comenzó a comérselo por pedacitos. Estaba absorta mirando a la nada hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la mente-Sabes algo Goten…

-¿Tiene que ver con chicos…?-le pregunto con desaire, ella asintió-Bien, dispara…

-Siempre he querido salir con un chico guapo y popular…-le dijo Marron-y creo que ese es mi problema, de ahora en adelante solo quiero uno lindo…

-¿Lindo?

-Aja, ves a ese chico moreno sentado en la tercera mesa…-le dijo mientras señalaba al susodicho

-¿Al de pelo raro?

-Sí, creo que su nombre es Ubb…-le informo con alegría-es lindo, va en el mismo semestre que nosotros, así que iré con él y le invitare a salir…

-Marron…

-No, Goten…-le corto la chica-ya estuvo bien de ser la solterona de la escuela, no soy una nerd, ni nada por el estilo, ni tengo braquets o enormes lentes como fondos de botellas, y como no soy un adefesio, solo quiero una oportunidad de saber que no soy un caso perdido…

-Eres bonita Marron…-le recordó su amigo

-Sí, pero con una suerte de la patada…-le recordó esta-así que deséame suerte…

Marron se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el chico, no bien había dado un paso fuera de la mesa, cuando la alarma de incendio se activo y una ligera pero constante llovizna mojó a todos los presentes. La rubia solo se quedo en su lugar entre sorprendida y confundida por su irremediable mala suerte. Mientras los alumnos salían corriendo de la cafetería, Marron solo observo como Oob acompañaba al resto de la multitud y se perdía en ella.

La rubia giro sobre sus talones, tomo su bolsa escolar y salió corriendo del lugar, obviando la voz de su mejor amigo que le gritaba que le esperara. Solo pudo avanzar un par de metros más antes de que Goten la alcanzara.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado. Marron mantenía la mirada en el piso y no respondió su pregunta-Vamos Marron, si quieres nos saltamos la última clase…

La chica asintió y se dejo llevar por Goten entre los pasillos hasta que salieron de la Universidad. Marron caminaba cabizbaja, cuando una lagrima recorrió su mejilla fue el momento en que Goten paro su marcha.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

-No me puedes engañar, lo sabes…-le contradijo el chico

-Es algo estúpido, no tiene importancia…-minimizó la rubia ladeando su rostro al lado contrario

-Marron…

-Es que ya estoy harta, Goten…-le dijo con voz neutra- siempre que intento acercarme a un chico, el mundo se pone en mi contra…

-Tranquila….-Goten la tomo por los hombros y le tranquilizó- veras que mañana todo va a estar mejor

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro, mañana, veras al mundo de diferente forma…-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que ella falló en identificar-ahora, que tal si vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Cuatro horas después, Marron se encontraba en su habitación dando los últimos retoques a un trabajo que debía entregar para el día siguiente. Como cada cumpleaños, ella iba con su tío Juunanagou y con Goten al "Paoz" un restaurante que estaba en el centro de la capital. Marron nunca había tenido muchos amigas y qué decir de los amigos, por eso agradecía a kamisama que Goten estuviera con ella, pues era el único amigo sincero que tenia.

Cuando escucho abrirse la puerta principal, ella salió de su habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Tío Juunana!-le saludo mientras le abrazaba-por fin llegaste

-Hey, que gusto verte…-le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-¿Qué tal mi cumpleañera favorita?

-Bien, ¿listo para irnos…?-le peguntó

-Claro, solo deja y llevo estos documento al despacho y nos vamos…-le dijo mientras subía las escaleras-¿ya le avisaste a Goten?

-Si, a estas horas ya ha de estarnos esperando en el restaurante…-le comento divertida-sabes que él piensa con el estomago…

-Tienes razón…-le aseveró Juunana- si gustas puedes subirte de una vez al auto y esperarme ahí, no tardo…

-Está bien…-Marron tomó un pequeño bolso, las llaves de la charola y salió directo al garaje. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y encendió la radio. Tarareaba una canción cuando el ojiazul llego y partieron directo al restaurante.

-Mira tío, ahí está Goten…-La rubia prácticamente arrastro al pelinegro hasta la meso donde su mejor amigo estaba sentado.

-Buenas tardes, señor Jinzo…-saludó el chico-hola de nuevo Marron, lamento no haberlos esperado pero es que estar cerca de comida me provoca hambre.

-No te preocupes, Goten. Eso ya lo sabemos…-le respondió su amiga

Después de que se sentaron y pidieron sus respectivas ordenes. Goten como era su costumbre desde que Marron lo conocía, excusaba a sus padres, ya que estos se encontraban fuera de la Capital, a decir verdad, ellos vivían prácticamente fuera de la Capital, la rubia solo los había visto un par de veces desde que se había hecho amiga del chico.

La comida paso sin mayores contratiempos. Entre ellos hablaban de trivialidades; cosas de la escuela, sobre futuras vacaciones y demás cosas. Mientras más disfrutaban su conversación, mas tarde se iba haciendo, hasta tal punto que Goten se disculpo, ya que tenía que regresar a casa. Juunana pagó la comida-cena y le ofreció llevarlo a su casa.

-Hey Marron…-le dijo su mejor amigo sacando de su mochila un pequeño obsequio-antes de que se me olvide, toma, tu regalo…

-Gracias, Goten…-Marron lo tomó con alegría

-Una cosa, no lo abras hasta la media noche…-la rubia lo miro con sospecha por lo que había dicho. Juunana solo se limito a observarla a través del retrovisor sin mencionar ninguna palabra-Es una sorpresa…

-Goten…

-Promételo…-le dijo este

-Bueno, lo prometo…-después de que Goten se aseguro de que la rubia le fuera a ser caso, se bajo del automóvil y entro a su casa.

-¿No crees que lo que me pidió Goten fue extraño?-le cuestionó a su tío

-Bueno, ya sabes que él es extraño…-le comentó divertido el pelinegro. Marron asintió y guardo la cajita en su bolso-mañana te puedo llevar al centro comercial para que escojas tu regalo…

-Suena bien…-le dijo mientras veía por la ventana-¿seguro que tu tarjeta tiene suficientes fondos?

-Ah, mientras no rebote, creo que si…

Marron rió con melancolía, los comentarios graciosos de Juunana siempre le robaban más de una sonrisa. Él había le ayudado desde niña, sobre todo desde que sus padres murieron y la dejaron sola. Juunana era su tío, su padre, su tutor y su amigo.

Faltaban un par de minutos para que fuera media noche cuando termino por fin su trabajo escolar. Miro por el rabillo del ojo la cajita que Goten le había regalado y fue por ella.

-Supongo que ahora si puedo abrirlo…

Desenredo el listón color rosa pálido y tomo la tapa entre sus manos. Marron dejo escapar un sonido de asombro al contemplar un collar de oro en su interior, con cuidado lo saco y su asombro fue en aumento, si el collar era hermoso, el dije que tenía esté era exquisito. Aunque la forma de esté le era desconocida, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que tenia ciertas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en él.

-Supongo que son de fantasía, si fuera de verdad valdría cien veces mi casa…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Trato de identificar el diseño del dije, pero solo pudo compararlo con una especie de ancla con tres extrañas extremidades-lo ha de haber conseguido con los hippies, esta vez sí que Goten se lleva mis aplausos…

Desvió la vista del collar para fijarla en la nota que su amigo había escrito. Con tinta negra y con la caligrafía inconfundible del pelinegro estaba escrito "léelo en voz alta".

-¿En voz alta?-repitió la chica, se encogió en hombros y comenzó a leer la pequeña nota que Goten había anexado- "Cuando el destino te ponga en mi camino, iré por ti. Los dioses lo escribieron con tinta que ningún mortal podrá borrar, tu vida me pertenece, tu alma siempre ha sido mía y hoy vendré a reclamarla, reina mía…"

Marron solo había terminado de leer la última frase cuando el dije se torno color rojo fuego y un dolor en su palma hizo que la rubia soltara el collar. Con un pequeño sollozo, se aventuro a ver su mano, con sorpresa vio que nada le había pasado a pesar de que sintió que el dije había quemado la piel.

-Eres de lo peor…-susurro la chica refiriéndose al mal chiste que le había jugado su amigo.

Apenas y se había levantado cuando una punzada en su baja espalda hizo que se encorvara con dolor. Era como si la piel de su espalda estuviera siendo atravesada por un cuchillo. Tomando todo la fuerza que tenia se dirigió al espejo para ver la causa de su dolor, pero para su completo asombro, vio reflejada en su espalda la imagen a carne viva del dije que Goten le había regalado. Con rapidez busco la nota que el pelinegro le había escrito pero cuando encontró el papel, nada tenía escrito en él.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-susurro con miedo

_-"Cuando el destino te ponga en mi camino, iré por ti"-_escuchó a lo lejos. De repente un miedo se coló por los poros de la piel y se quedo petrificada en su lugar. Una ventisca golpeo con rudeza su ventana abriéndola de golpe, con horror vio como una nube oscura se colaba en su habitación. Ella cayó al suelo y a pesar de que grito como nunca lo había hecho, su tío nunca llego para ayudarla. Trato de huir de ahí como le fuera posible, pero por el miedo solo pudo arrastrase de espaladas al suelo y hacerse ovillo cerca de su cama.

-"_Los dioses lo escribieron con tinta que ningún mortal podrá borrar, tu vida me pertenece, tu alma siempre ha sido mía y hoy vendré a reclamarla…"_

De la neblina negra emergió una figura oscura que destilaba terror por todas partes. Lo único que Marron pudo ver antes de embriagarse en la oscuridad de su habitación, fueron unos penetrantes ojos azules que la veían con detenimiento.

-"_Reina mía…_"-escuchó por última vez antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

Cuando el sonido del despertador interrumpió la paz de su sueño, Marron se despertó con sobresalto, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la sensación de esos ojos azules atravesando su alma y paralizando su cuerpo.

-Fue solo una pesadilla…-suspiró aliviada, se dejo caer sobre la almohada y se cubrió los ojos con las sabanas-no fue real…

-Soy real…-le dijo una grave voz al pie de su cama.

Las manos de la rubia se congelaron apretando la tela, no quería ver lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la sabana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza "esto no está pasando" le grito su mente con desesperación. Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza cuando salió del baño el día anterior, o tal vez todavía no despertaba o tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y nadie le había dicho antes.

El sonido metálico sobre su cabeza la volvió a la realidad. Con temor se asomó sobre las sabanas y vio de reojo el collar que Goten le había regalado oscilando libremente sobre ella. Cerró con mayor fuerza sus ojos al imaginarse un monstruo que sostuviera el collar listo para saltar sobre ella y matarla en el proceso. Un ser deforme con dientes enormes que desgarrarían su piel y que haría que ella muriera desangrándose en su propia habitación, ya que al parecer su querido tío estaba en un estado comatoso pues no había ido a verla. Justo cuando necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Las sabanas no son un buen lugar para esconderse, ¿lo sabes?-Bueno, Marron debía admitir que para ser un monstruo deforme tenia la voz más hermosa que hubiera escuchado antes, tan cálida, tan exquisita. Pero podría ser un truco, tal vez solo quería verla a la cara para disfrutar su crimen, ¿Por qué le pasaba semejante cosa apenas cumplidos sus diecinueve años?-tiraste esto…

Ella sabía que él se refería al collar de Goten, pero la rubia estaba muerta de miedo como para tomarlo.

-No me hagas daño…-susurró con miedo. Era la primera palabra que le decía al intruso.

-No lo hare, confía en mi…-Su suave y hermosa voz se coló por sus oídos, dándole un puñado de de valor. La ojiazul se deshizo lentamente de las sabanas, y con precaución observo el collar, el oro parecía brillar con intensidad y las piedras incrustadas le invitaban a tomarlo. Hipnotizada por la visión, ascendió la vista hacia la mano que lo sostenía, con sorpresa observo que la forma era humana, aumento su exploratorio y vio unos firmes brazos que se extendían hacia ella, unos hombros fuertes, una espalda bien trabajada y lo que siguió después le robo el aliento. No había un ser deforme sentado en su cama, había un hombre que no podría llevarle más de cinco años, moreno y con una belleza que se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros. Simplemente, era el sueño guajiro de toda mujer en el mundo.

-¿E-eres real…?-tartamudeó la rubia, había olvidado por completo el miedo con el que se había escondido bajo las sabanas, ahora solo trataba de no babear su cama, cosa que le estaba resultando muy difícil

-Lo soy…-el moreno sonrió y provoco que ella sonriera también-y esto, es tuyo…

El chico la rodeo con los brazos colocando el collar en su cuello, ella jadeo al sentir su cercanía. Eso no podía ser cierto, debía estar soñando. Tan hipnotizada estaba en sus ojos que falló al ver el brillo en los ojos del moreno al contemplar el dije haciendo contraste en su blanca piel.

-Y tú me perteneces…-como si de repente toda la magia desapareciera. Marron recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. El collar quemando su piel y tatuándose en su baja espalda, el miedo al ver aparecer la cortina de humo, la oscuridad. Y viéndolo de nuevo, pudo ver su mirada tornearse maligna, unas alas negras aparecieron detrás de él dándole un aire siniestro, y con mucha vergüenza vio su perfecto cuerpo desnudo acercándose al suyo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh…-gritó la rubia mientras salía corriendo de su habitación. Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo, mucho menos a uno tan bello como él, y el hecho de que pareciera un demonio le hizo volver el pánico a su mente. Marron corrió escaleras abajo, dispuesta a salir a la calle y escapar de su propia casa. Solo había avanzado un par de pasos cuando chocó contra algo duro que la hizo caer de bruces.

-Marron, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Goten la hizo volver en sí y abrazarlo desesperadamente

-Goten, que bueno que llegaste, hay algo en mi casa que quiere hacerme daño…-confesó asustada

-¿Estás segura…?-ella asintió. El pelinegro le dijo que se quedara en su lugar y él se adentro a la residencia de su amiga. Marron los siguió hasta la estancia y allí se quedo, pues le daba miedo subir las escaleras. Miró con descuido la tabla de avisos y observó una nota color verde que tenía grabado "Me levante temprano, voy a correr y por unas donas y café para el desayuno. Llego a las 9. Tío Juunana".

Por primera vez en años, la rubia maldijo que su tío nunca la despertara cuando él salía. Su tutor bien podría haberla ayudado y evitar que ella corriera como maniática por la casa en busca de una salida. Con frustración la chica se sentó un taburete cerca de la puerta y con impaciencia espero a que su amigo pelinegro bajara.

Por su lado, Goten abrió la puerta de la recamara de la ojiazul y pudo ver un par de alas negras darle la espalda. Con cuidado, el pelinegro cerró la puerta y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el hombre que observaba con detenimiento por la ventana.

-Está asustada ¿cierto?-pronunció el ser con alas de murciélago.

-Casi le da un infarto…-comentó serio Goten, su voz plana no mostraba los característicos matices alegres que solía utilizar a diario.

-No fue mi intención…-El hombre se dio la vuelta encarando a Goten, él pelinegro al ver que el ser con ojos azules se dirigía a él, se arrodillo apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda, colocó su brazo derecho sobre el piso y el izquierdo descansando sobre su rodilla-debiste haberle dicho…

-Lo sé, majestad…-el ojinegro bajo la mirada al piso y comenzó con su explicación-pero no pude cumplir tu mandato, el rey Vegeta fue especifico con su orden, ella no debía saber nada hasta cumplir los diecinueve años.

-Mi abuelo sigue tratándome como si fuera un crio…-susurro con frustración-puedes levantarte Goten, no estamos en el palacio para que hagas tanto formalismo…

-Lo siento, es solo que fueron muchos años sin verle príncipe…-comentó con alegría- uno pierde la costumbre…

El moreno rió por el comentario de Goten.

-Se me olvidaba…-el ojinegro se saco la mochila y de ella extrajo una muda de ropa. Cuando termino de sacar todo lo necesario se la tendió a recién llegado-Toma, los habitantes de este mundo suelen usar esta vestimenta. Deberías ponértela, Marron no está acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos…

-Yo no quise llegar sin atuendos a aquí…-renegó el ojiazul-tu padre nunca me dijo que al viajar por primera vez a otro mundo, la tela se desintegraría…

-Suele pasar…-le dijo Goten con tranquilidad. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir- Marron esta haya abajo, debes hablar con ella y explicarle, yo estaré ahí para que no intente escapar…

-Goten…-le llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta

-¿Si?

-Gracias por aceptar la misión…-le dijo el ser con alas.

-Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por un amigo…-sus facciones se relajaron y le brindo una sonrisa- Te espero haya abajo…Trunks

**Continuará…**

_¿Les gusto?_

_Pues deganmelo y dejenme un review._

_Este fic, sera muy al estilo anime, con su toque de irrealidad que tanto me gusta, jajaja. Un mundo totalmente diferente para ustedes. Pero no quiero arrunar la sorpresa y mejor se los explico en el siguiente capitulo._

_Claro si no me bloqueo antes, jajaja._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	2. Revelaciones

_-Goten…-le llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta_

_-¿Si?_

_-Gracias por aceptar la misión…-le dijo el ser con alas._

_-Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por un amigo…-sus facciones se relajaron y le brindo una sonrisa- Te espero allá abajo…Trunks_

Capitulo 2. Revelaciones

Marron se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, Goten tardaba mucho en bajar. ¿Y si el demonio en su cuarto lo había matado? ¿Y si lo estaba torturando? Bueno, tal vez no tanto lo ultimo porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido que proviniera de la planta alta. Pero si algo malo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, ella sería la única responsable. Con alivió se levanto al verlo bajar, y al parecer, sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó mientras lo alcanzaba en las escaleras-¿El demonio ya se fue?

-No hay ningún demonio en tu habitación, Marron…-le contestó el pelinegro con calma, el chico bajo las ultimas escaleras dando un pequeño salto.

-Yo lo vi Goten, sé que no estoy loca…-le reprochó la rubia, mordió su labio inferior en frustración. De repente recordó que todo había comenzado desde que ella había abierto la cajita que su amigo le había regalado-es tu culpa…

-Marron…-trató de tranquilizarla, por instinto, el ojinegro se cubrió con las manos.

-¡Nada de Marron, todo lo que me paso es tu culpa…!-ella se levantó la blusa que usaba para dormir y le mostro el extraño tatuaje que tenía en su baja espalda-Mira, esto es real, como tú y como yo…

Goten vio el tatuaje sorprendido. Nadie la había dicho sobre él.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó con profundo interés. Ella tomó con una mano el collar que colgaba de su cuello.

-Cuando dije las palabras que tu habías escrito en la nota, sentí que el collar me había quemado la mano y luego se tatuó la forma del dije en mi espalda…

-Increíble…

-¿Tu no lo sabías?-le pregunto la chica con curiosidad. Lo observo con sus grandes ojos azules buscando la respuesta en los negros de él, pero solo provocó que el chico se sintiera apenado por el lio en que se estaban metiendo.

-Bueno, yo…

-Él no lo sabía…-intercedió una voz desde las escaleras.

Marron soltó un gritito y se oculto detrás de su amigo, en parte por miedo, en parte por vergüenza. El hombre que estaba al pie de las escaleras había sido el mismo hombre desnudo que ella había visto en su habitación, el que estaba en su cama y el que le había puesto el collar.

-Goten, vámonos…-le suplico la chica aferrándose a su sudadera y ocultando su rostro detrás de la espalda del pelinegro. La escena no paso desapercibida por el moreno que de inmediato fulmino con la vista a su amigo. Goten solo rió con nerviosismo e intento sacarse de encima a la rubia.

-Marron, no hay de que tener miedo…-le dijo mientras hacía que ella quedara frente al ojiazul-él no va a hacerte daño…

La chica lo vio con ojos suplicantes, pero al ver la determinación del pelinegro, ella volteo su mirada para enfrentar al invitado inesperado. Tuvo que reprocharse mentalmente por recordar la imagen del chico desnudo, pero eso era algo que no olvidaría en mucho, mucho tiempo. Con timidez lo encaró, y no solo comprobó que esa ropa le sentaba de maravilla, sino que además, notó el color de su pelo, una extraña combinación de lila teñía cada uno de los cabellos del moreno. Su piel morena contrastaba deliciosamente con el azul de sus ojos y las facciones de su cara le daban un aspecto atractivo a la vista.

-Mi nombre es Trunks Ouji…-con una velocidad increíble, el chico había tomado su mano y depositó un beso en ella, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro de la rubia. Marron quiso articular unas palabras en respuesta pero estas se le atoraron en la garganta y se negaban a salir-Es un placer por fin conocerte…

-¿Quién eres…?-fue lo único que escapo de sus labios después de la sorpresa del beso.

Trunks sonrió y sin un atisbo de timidez, tomó el collar entre su mano y lo acarició con tranquilidad.

-Tu futuro esposo…-sus ojos se enfrentaron, y el corazón de Marron se detuvo en ese instante. ¿Había escuchado lo que creyó que había escuchado?

Y para sorpresa de ambos hombres, Marron se desmayo. Para su suerte, Trunks había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que su cráneo se estrellara contra el duro suelo, tomándola con delicadeza, sostuvo su cuerpo y lo deposito con cuidado sobre el sillón más próximo que había.

-¿Crees que se encuentre mejor?-escuchó a lo lejos una hermosa voz que hablaba

-Estuviera mejor si no se lo hubieras dicho de golpe…-ahora fue la voz de Goten la que llego a sus oídos

-Y según tú, ¿Cómo se lo hubiera dicho?

-No lo sé…-le reprochó su amigo-pero ella nunca hubiera esperado que se tenía que casar con alguien así de la nada, y menos con el príncipe de los Saiyajin…

-¡¿Príncipe?-gritó la chica en medio del asombro de los chicos. Marron posó su mirada aterrada en la tranquila de Trunks, él por su lado solo le correspondió con una sonrisa-t-tu eres príncipe de los s-sajin…

-Saiyajin…-corrigió el ojiazul-y sí, soy el segundo sucesor al trono después de mi padre…

Marron volteó su mirada a la de Goten

-Por favor, dime que esto es una broma…-le suplicó. El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza-d-debes estar en un error, yo no soy a la que buscas, te habrás equivocado de dirección porque-

-Eres Marron Jinzo Ningen, mi futura esposa…-le aseveró Trunks. Sin pudor alguno levantó la blusa de la chica para descubrir el tatuaje-este símbolo es el emblema de mi familia, solo lo pueden portar los descendientes de la corona o los destinados a ella, en tu caso, al casarte conmigo, vos serias la siguiente en la línea para ser reina de Vegetasei…

-No sé de qué demonios me estés hablando…-intercedió ella retirando la mano de Trunks de su sensible piel-pero ya te dije que estas en un error, lo siento pero ese tatuaje no demuestra nada…

-Demuestra que tu eres la elegida para desposarse conmigo…-le contradijo el chico-si no lo fueras, las palabras que dijiste nunca hubieran marcado tu piel con el símbolo de mi reino…

-¿Palabras?-Marron recordó los pequeños renglones que Goten había escrito en la nota. Con enojo salto sobre el sillón en el que se encontraba y enfrento a su mejor amigo-¡Tú! Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

El ojinegro retrocedió un par de pasos intimidado de nuevo por la rubia

-Lo siento Marron, pero debía hacerlo, era mi deber…-se excuso el pelinegro

-¿Deber? ¿Qué deber le debes a él?-preguntó la chica con enojo apuntando con el dedo al peli lila.

-Es mi guardia personal y mano derecha desde hace más de treinta años…-le dijo Trunks a sus espaldas, ignorando el hecho de que ella le señalara con tal falta de respeto-yo lo envié para que te cuidara y te diera el collar el día de tu holocaustico numero diecinueve…

Marron se giro y le miró con horror y sorpresa.

-¡¿Tre-treinta a-años?-grito la rubia, miro de nuevo al pelinegro y el labio inferir le tembló- Goten, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Bueno…-el ojinegro se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando la pregunta- creó que este octubre cumplo ciento dos años….

-¿Qué?-gritó la chica más descolocada que antes-P-pero t-tú pareces de mi edad…

Goten rio

-Sí, pero envejezco más lento que tú…-le informó el ojinegro-de hecho, nosotros contamos diferente el tiempo, era prácticamente un niño cuando entre al servicio del príncipe Trunks…

-Esto es una locura…-murmuro Marron- ayer no tenía nada anormal en mi vida y ahora me entero de que mi mejor amigo es un saija-lo que sea, y que debo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y sabrá dios que edad tenga…

-El próximo diciembre tendré ciento cuarenta años…-Intercedió el peli lila. La quijada de la rubia casi cayó al suelo después de lo que Trunks le dijo.

-¿Quieres decir que debo casar con anciano?-Marron se dejo caer sobre el cómodo sillón. Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Cálmate Marron, no es tan grave…-le aseguró el ojinegro

-¡¿Qué no es tan grave?-por tercera vez en el día Goten sintió que su amiga rubia iba a matarlo, sobre todo si contamos el hecho de que le salían un par de venas en la frente y su mirada pedía a gritos su cabeza.

-Trunks, viejo ¿Por qué no me das una mano con tu chica?-preguntó intimidado Goten buscando ayuda con su amigo

-No soy su chica…-gruñó Marron

-Solo la futura madre de mi hijo…-terció Trunks. La rubia lo miro horrorizada y volvió a desmayarse. Y por segunda ocasión, el moreno la atrapo antes de que su rostro tocara el duro suelo, paso una mano por detrás de su espalda y otra debajo de sus piernas, suspendiendo a la rubia contra su pecho. La miro con detenimiento por primera vez, ya que había obviado los pequeños detalles en ella.

Desde que llego a Chikyuu la bienvenida no fue agradable, ella no paraba de hablar y exigir respuestas que era obvio no quería escuchar. Si bien su madre le había advertido que el comportamiento de las mujeres humanas era volátil y cambiante como el aire, él había creído ingenuamente que después de convivir cientos de años con su hermana menor debía haberlo preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero nunca pensó que sería rechazo casi por completo por ella, si no hubiera visto la mirada de deseo instalarse en las azules pupilas de la pequeña rubia, él se habría cuestionado seriamente el hecho de que ella estaba loca o ciega. Su orgullo se inflo al ver la expresión de su rostro, su parte egocéntrica y ególatra salió a flote como espuma de mar. Él sabía que era hermoso, casi perfecto en estándares normales. Pero su orgullo había sido levemente pisoteado cuando la pequeña humana lo había visto de esa forma tan despectiva, pero él se aseguraría de que de ahora en adelante, ella lo mirara con devoción, con completo amor y admiración por los siguientes mil años.

Ella era suya. Tal y como estaba escrito desde el momento que ambos nacieron.

Con calma la depositó de nuevo en el mullido sofá, acarició su mejilla, sintiendo el tacto sumamente suave. Una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro, al parecer, los grandes dioses le habían unido a una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Quitándole el hecho de que no paraba de desmayarse y gritar como loca, ella le pareció graciosa en su actitud, incluso había despertado la curiosidad en su interior. Eran raras las humanas para él.

-¿Creíste que te unirían a una chica sin gracia?-le preguntó su incondicional amigo a sus espaldas

-No, solo no me podía imaginar su rostro…-le contestó sin girarse-es muy bonita…

-Ya sabes cómo son los dioses en esas cosas…-minimizó el chico-pero créeme, ayudo mucho el hechizo que le pusiste…

Esta vez, Trunks giro para encararlo prestándole su absoluta atención.

-Si mi madre y la abuela se enteran de que pedí ese hechizo, me van a matar…-le dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa traviesa

-No te preocupes, Uranai Baba sabe guardar secretos…-le explicó el chico- solo debemos evitar que Marron sepa sobre él, no sabes los malos ratos que le hiciste pasar…

-Me aseguraba que ningún gusano se le acercara…-le contradijo el príncipe Saiyajin- por mucho que mi madre los defienda, yo no confió en los humanos…

-Nah, tienen sus ratos…-le explico el pelinegro. Se acerco al ojiazul y le tomo del hombro-será mejor que nos vayamos, Marron ha tenido suficientes sorpresas por el día de hoy. Te puedes quedar en mi casa mientras estas en Chikyuu, no es como el palacio pero te sentirás cómodo…

-Puedo quedarme aquí, sabes que no hay ningún problema…

-Sí, pero no creo que ella opine lo mismo, así que mejor te vienes conmigo y ya mañana venimos otra vez…-le aconsejó el ojinegro-deja que ella asimile un poco las cosas…

Trunks giro su rostro para ver de nuevo a Marron. Goten tenía razón, era mejor darle tiempo a la rubia. El peli lila se iba a poner de pie cuando la chica despertó de nuevo al sentir su mano dejar su blanca piel. Y como esperaba el chico, Marron se aparto rápido de él.

-Te daré tiempo a solas…-le informó el príncipe-Iré con Goten, y si necesitas algo, solo pídelo y lo tendrás…

Marron ladeo el rostro al no saber qué contestarle. Él era un desconocido para ella y ahí estaba, diciéndole que si necesitaba de él le dijera, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Ah, Marron. Como veras mi deber ahora es estar con mi príncipe, así que no creo que asista más a la universidad…-le informó el pelinegro- ni tampoco a los entrenamientos de baloncesto, se que te prometí ayudarte esta tarde con tus tiros, pero no creo que eso importe ahora…

-¿Entonces ya no iras conmigo a clases nunca más?-preguntó con dolor la rubia

-Nunca fue prioridad que yo estudiara una carrera…-le dijo Goten con una sonrisa-solo lo hice para estar cerca de ti, aunque no voy a negar que me divertí jugando baloncesto con los chicos del campus…

-Y también coqueteando con las chicas…-le reprochó la rubia. Trunks alzo una ceja en curiosidad.

-¿Coqueteando?-preguntó el peli lila. Goten trago duro al verse descubierto y comenzó a sudar frio.

-No es lo que parece, viejo. Ellas eran las que se acercaban a mi…-le explico el chico-sabes que yo sería incapaz de quebrantar las leyes de Vegetasei…

-Espero que sea cierto, Goten…-le advirtió el moreno-no me gustaría verte sufrir lenta y dolorosamente por romper con ellas…

-Cien años de seguirlas al pie de la letra…-susurró el chico- y todavía no puedo creer que lo siga haciendo…

-Es muy cruel de su parte que castiguen a Goten porque unas chicas se le acerquen…-acuso la rubia

-No es solo eso…-acotó el príncipe

-¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de hablar de ese tema tan estresante?-sentenció el pelinegro-que tal si para compensarte, te ayudo con esos tiros que te prometí, supongo que un último día en el campus no me hará daño. Además, Trunks podría acompañarnos para ver que yo soy inocente de todo cargo en contra mía…

-No es necesario que lo él vaya…-le contradijo la ojiazul- además, no creo que la universidad le suene interesante…

-Podría intentarlo…-razono el chico- aparte de tu habitación y de esta estancia no conozco nada más…

Las palabras "tu habitación" provocaron que a la rubia le subieran de nuevo los colores al rostro. ¿Por qué él hacía que ella recordara a cada momento lo que paso cuando ella se había levantado? ¿Es que era mucho pedir que no lo mencionara?

-No podrías acostumbrarte, yo no lo he hecho y llevo más de un año ahí…-le dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Eso es porque nunca perteneciste a este mundo…-le recordó el peli lila-además, quisiera saber que hay de interesante en este planeta como para que mi madre siempre hable tan bien de él…

-Goten…-pidió en ayuda la chica

-Lo siento Marron, pero si él quiere ir al campus, yo no lo puedo evitar…

Marron dejo caer sus manos con desgano sobre el sillón, no quería que él los acompañaras, la ponía nerviosa con su cercanía. De repente una idea cruzo por su mente, si Goten solía estar rodeados de hermosas chicas con solo pisar el campus, que pasaría si Trunks llegaba a la universidad, lo más seguro es que todas las chicas estuvieran tras de él, y si al chico de extraño pelo le gustaba una de ellas, de seguro la dejaría en paz y así, todos ganaban, sobretodo ella por supuesto. Tuvo que morderse la lengua al darse cuenta que él era prácticamente lo que ella había deseado toda la vida, un hombre guapo, que le quisiera y que no huyera en cuanto la viera. Pero él no la quería, solo era su loca obligación que debía cumplir. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, Marron Jinzo Ningen podía no tener la mejor suerte con los hombres, pero no se casaría con uno al que prácticamente no conocía. No, ella escogería al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida, y ese hombre no era Trunks.

**Continuará…**

_**Artemis Road, Marby, Bulma Brief, 18 girl,Emeruade Serenit, , Lazaret:**____Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y dejar su review. Ok, admito que si es demasiado tonto el titulo, pero a mí me gusto, y no quiero cambiarlo (me hizo reír cuando me lo invente, y algo me decía que me iban a decir algo respecto, jejeje pero ya ni modos)._

_Hice esta historia con el fin de reírme mientras la redactaba, así que espero que les haga reír también a ustedes (si no, yo creo que moriré de hambre contando chistes, jajaja). Pero bueno, acerca de lo de publicar cada mil años, si lo admito, me cuesta mucho escribir diariamente, tengo un chorro de cosas que hacer (y aunque no es escusa) a mí me gusta escribir por diversión, es una forma de despejarme y dejar los problemas y obligaciones a un lado. Admito que a veces quisiera tener más tiempo y dejar que mi imaginación volar, pero mi tiempo es demasiado corto y no puedo pasarme el día escribiendo. Tengo una vida que hacer y no solo sentarme frente al computador y escribir. Pido una disculpa si las personas que leen mis fic han sentido que ya no me gusta subir capítulos, pero espero que me entiendan._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y también espero que en esta semana publique otros más de las demás historias. Nos vemos…_

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	3. Intimando con el enemigo

_Hola, bien, después de meses sin poder escribir nada de nada hice esto, y la verdad no se qué tal me quedo, así que adelante, jeje sip sip…_

**Capitulo 3 Intimidando con el enemigo**

Marron nunca se había dado cuenta que el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente, segundo tras segundo, ella observaba con plena atención como las manecillas del reloj anunciaban su camino en círculos, mientras que en su rubia cabeza preguntas confusas se formaban, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su Tío la presencia de aquel recién llegado? Sería mejor no decirle nada, si él no se enteraba, las cosas no se complicarían. Además, no creía que le hiciera gracia escuchar que el chico de cabellos lilas le había dicho que se debía casar con él. De seguro, su tío se lo tomaría de la peor manera. Aun para ella era difícil creerlo.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, la rubia se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a donde su tío estaba. Como de costumbre, el pelinegro llevaba para desayunar comida preparada, esta vez fueron unas ricas donas y un café que destilaba un aroma agradable para quien lo oliera.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde esperando por el desayuno…-se excusó mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente- buenos días…

-Buenos días…-respondió Marron mientras lo seguía al comedor-oye tío ¿me vas a llevar a la universidad hoy?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes otros planes?

-Bueno, Goten quedo en pasar por mi…-le dijo mientras pellizcaba una dona de canela-así aprovechas para pasar el resto del día libre…

-Suena bien, ¿segura que no quieres que yo te lleve?-le pregunto mientras le pasaba su vaso con café-es más rápido en coche que en bicicleta…

-Estoy segura…-le respondió la chica. Tomo la primera silla a su derecha y se sentó en ella-además, es sábado, puedes encontrar mil cosas que hacer en vez de llevar a tu sobrina al campus…

-Bueno, suena bien la idea…-la rubia le brindo una sonrisa, la cual él contesto en seguida, segundos después se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivos desayunos. Mientras Juunana cogía su segunda dona de la caja, Marron solo se dedicó a menear su café con la cuchara, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que haría en la universidad, solo esperaba que sus planes salieran como ella deseaba.

Media hora después, la rubia salió de su casa con una mochila donde portaba su uniforme deportivo y unos cuantos accesorios personales. Ella esperaba ver la clásica bicicleta con diablitos para otro pasajero de su mejor amigo, nunca se imagino que los estaría esperando un automóvil último modelo aparcado fuera de su jardín.

-Hey, Marron, por aquí…-Goten le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. La ojiazul se acomodo más la mochila y se acerco despacio a su amigo, con asombro vio que detrás del volante estaba el dueño de su nueva desgracia, Trunks.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este auto…?-le pregunto la chica al pelinegro.

-Bueno, digamos que ser de la realeza tiene sus ventajas…-la sonrisa de su mejor amigo la hizo mirarlo con sospecha-vamos Marron, sube o vamos a llegar tarde…

Trunks bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta para que ella se subiera. Marron lo paso un tanto apenada y se sentó en el asiento trasero acomodando el cinturón de seguridad sobre su pecho, la rubia antepuso su mochila frente a ellos y queriendo estar lo más alejada de Trunks, ella pego su espalda al asiento trasero lo mas que pudo. El príncipe Saiyajin no paso por alto las intenciones de la chica que abrazaba su mochila como si esta fuera a protegerla de algún peligro.

-No debes de ponerte a la defensiva…-le dijo el peli lila-yo no vine aquí para hacerte daño, solo cumplo las leyes de mi pueblo…

Marron solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso a observar el paisaje de cemento que se extendía sobre su vista. La presencia del príncipe Saiyajin le alteraba los nervios como nunca alguien lo había hecho ¿acaso era por ese aire tan siniestro e hipnotizante? ¿O por esos ojos tan azules como el océano? ¿O por su extrema belleza que lo hacía irreal en su muy aburrido mundo? ¿O era solo la idea que no que no debía pensar en él y que aun así no podía dejar de observarlo? Ese chico cuyas alas negras ya no estaban, le daba pavor.

-Sus alas…-susurró la chica completamente para sí. Goten y Trunks se miraron una vez que la rubia había hablado, si bien era cierto que Marron había hecho esa simple observación para ella sola, el oído Saiyajin de ambos chicos pudo escuchar las palabras casi inaudibles para el oído humano.

-Puedo controlarlas…-le dijo el peli lila

-¿Qué?

-Las alas…-le reiteró el ojiazul-son más un adorno ostentoso de la realeza, no tienen gran utilidad…

Sin saber la razón, que Trunks la observara detenidamente por el retrovisor produjo un sonrojo en Marron.

-Yo, yo no quise ser entrometida…-se disculpó

-No lo eres…-le contesto el moreno-si tienes alguna pregunta que quieras hacerme, eres libre de hacerla…

Marron no quería hacerle una pregunta, quería hacerle miles de ellas, pero su timidez innata no dejaba que pudiera formular una sola. Todas las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

-Las alas negras son únicas entre los Saiyajin…-intervino Goten después de unos momentos de incomodidad-no cualquier miembro de nuestra raza puede poseerlas, solo los hijos de la realeza son portadores de un par de alas de murciélago. Cuenta una leyenda que hace miles de años, el rey Cabagge enfurecido con estos animales mando a un grupo de Saiyajins de tercera clase a exterminarlos, pero no sabía que los murciélagos eran los animales protectores de las brujas Uranai, así que estas al ver a las tropas acercarse a sus queridas mascotas, rociaron una peste sobre el pueblo Saiyajin, que produjo años de enfermedades sobre los habitantes de Vegetasei…

-El rey Cabagge desesperado por el destino de su pueblo y de su propio hijo fue a enfrentar personalmente a las brujas Uranai, pero su hijo, el príncipe Onio lo detuvo y se ofreció voluntario para hablar con ellas, después de mucho discutir, el rey aceptó y el príncipe fue a verlas. En cuanto llego con ella, las brujas Uranai intentaron matarlo, pero el valor de Onio era más fuerte y llego hasta donde ellas estaban, sin embargo, un murciélago que había ido a parar cerca del príncipe tenía hambre, por lo que Onio rasgo su piel y le dio un poco de su sangre a aquel animal. Tantula, la bruja Uranai mas importante, al ver que Onio no era igual que su padre, dejo que hablara con ellas. Después de mucho dialogar, las brujas Uranai llegaron a un acuerdo, la vida del Rey Cabagge a cambio del pueblo, pero Onio se negó y se ofreció él mismo como cambio. Las brujas aceptaron y libraron al pueblo de Vegetasei libre de toda plaga. Pero la hermana menor de Onio, la princesa Rise al saber de la des fortuna de su hermano, fue con las brujas y les exigió el regreso de Onio, las brujas al ver la desesperación de Rise, le prometieron que el hijo que ella tuviera, sería el alma reencarnada de su hermano, bendecido por los murciélagos que le regalarían a cada hijo de la realeza un par de alas negras para que nunca olvidara que no solo eran hijos Saiyajin sino que eran hijos de todo Vegetasei…

Cuando el pelinegro termino de narrar la historia, giró su torso para darle la cara a la carretera frente a él, claro que no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa a la chica. Goten la había dejado impresionada con esa historia, pero en su mente inocente, existían varias cosas que desconocían, cosas que estaban en un mundo al que no pertenecía y al que no quería ir. Trató de morder su lengua para abstenerse de preguntar ciertos detalles de la narración, pero fallo inútilmente.

-¿Qué son las brujas Uranai?-preguntó. Trunks la observo de nuevo por el retrovisor y con gracia observo como ella esquivaba su mirada, solo momentos antes había visto la inocencia de su pedido, como una niña que pregunta el por qué de la cosas. Esa mirada lo atrajo más a ella.

Su madre le había dicho que sería normal sentirse tan atraído por la que sería por su futura esposa. Que era una forma de asegurar que ambos se mantuvieran juntos por el resto de sus vidas, pero nunca pensó que el deseo rápidamente entraría en sus venas para viajar libre sobre todo su sistema. Era imposible hasta para el destino que la pequeña rubia despertara instintos en él tan pronto.

Su cabello rubio brillaba como una cascada de oro que chocaba con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Su piel blanca, le llamaba incitándolo a comprobar que tan tersa y cremosa era. Sus finos labios rosados eran el imán más poderoso que había visto antes, gritándole a la cara que los tocara, que estrellara contra los suyos aquellos que le esperaban con ansia. Su cuerpo entero le gritaba que la poseyera en ese momento, que se sumergiera en ella robando su inocencia y quedándosela para siempre pues jamás regresaría a ella. Sentir su cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, sus caderas junto a las de él, sus pechos estrujarse con agonía contra su pecho, sentir sus dedos viajar libres por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a los límites de la locura, donde su cuerpo y su mente le perteneciera por completo. Donde ese par de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo de ese planeta, lo miraran con deseo, con un deseo que solo él pudiera apaciguar, que durara en ella por varios cientos de años y que aun así fuera él único que la haría despertar, hacerla sentir mujer entre sus brazo.

Oh que glorioso sería el día que su pequeño cuerpo fuera de él.

-Son seres místicos de Vegetasei, en la actualidad solo quedan unas pocas, la más importante de ellas se llama Uranai Baba…-le informó Trunks dejando de pensar en cosas inapropiadas en ese momento y concentrándose en la pregunta de la ojiazul- desde hace milenios sirven al reino…

-Además, pueden ver lo que ocurre en cualquier parte del universo con su esfera de cristal…-intervino Goten-y lo más importante, son conectores entre la vida y la muerte, según se dice, ellas pueden traer de vuelta el alma de los muertos, pero eso nunca lo hemos visto…

-Suena aterrador…-comento la chica

-Parece, pero lo cierto es que Uranai Baba es una persona muy sensata…-indicó el joven príncipe

-Aunque también suele ser una anciana cascarrabias…-terminó el pelinegro. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en el rostro de la rubia, la curiosidad pudo más que ella, preguntándose cómo sería una Urania en persona.

-Ahora gira a la izquierda…-le indico Goten al peli lila por última vez, antes de llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad.

-Vaya, ¡así que aquí estudian los humanos…!-exclamó sorprendido el joven Saiyajin. Los edificios de la Star Orange School, contrastaban enormemente con la estructuras de su reino, pues en Vegetasei, reinaban los grandes edificaciones color blanco marfil. Sin hacer excepciones en su diseño entre escuelas, lugares de entrenamiento o zonas de recreación, todas eran idénticas y altas. Sin en cambio, la universidad poseía apenas unos cuatro pisos de altura, con una enorme estrella naranja en el centro.

-Es un poco modesto, pero la comida es buena…-le informó el chico pelinegro.

-Ehm, ¿Cómo son las universidades en su reino…?-pregunto con interés la chica, olvidando por completo su hostilidad con el príncipe.

-En realidad no tenemos universidades…-le dijo el peli lila. Se giro un poco en su asiento para encararla, lo que hizo que Marron regresara por inercia a pegar su espalda con el respaldo, Trunks lo dejo pasar- Nuestra enseñanza se fundamenta en un sistema selectivo…

Al ver que tenía de nuevo la atención de la chica, Trunks continuó.

-Desde que un Saiyajin nace, se mide su capacidad mental y física, en base a eso, se le asigna el escuadrón al que pertenece y la educación que debe recibir. La mayor parte de ellos reciben educación en base práctica, conocimiento útil para su futuro puesto dentro del reino. Mi madre desarrollo nuevas técnica avanzadas que nuestros soldados deben conocer con máximo detalle. Otros mas, los de clase media y de elite, reciben educación extra en conocimientos del gobierno y tácticas de guerra…

-Claro que la nobleza son los más cultos del reino…-tercio su amigo-sobre todo si tu madre es la persona más inteligente de Vegetasei…

-Bueno, tiene sus ventajas…-declaro el joven peli lila con una sonrisa cómplice.

Quince minutos después, Marron estaba más que feliz por lo que sus ojos veían. Si bien era sabido que Goten era de los chicos más populares del Campus, la llegada de Trunks despertó una oleada de emoción entre todo el público femenino, todas querían una cita con él, todas querían hablar con él y al parecer, todas estarían dispuestas a casarse con él. Con paso lento la chica se separo de la multitud que se arremolinaba sobre el peli lila y se dirigió a los vestidores de la universidad que a estas horas deberían estar vacios. Tal vez entrenaría sola, pues aunque Goten ya no era el centro de atención, una que otra chica se interponía en su camino impidiéndole ayudar a su amigo o escapar a un lugar seguro.

Marron estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de los vestidores, cuando sintió un par de brazos tomarla de la cintura halándola contra un pecho duro como la piedra. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba dentro de los vestidores cara a cara con un Trunks que la veía de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué se supe que estabas intentando hacer…?-preguntó amenazante. Por instinto la rubia pego su cuerpo a la pared tratando de mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos, pues la cara del moreno estaba a un par de centímetros de la de ella.

-Yo…yo no hice nada…-le contestó inocente

-Se que mientes…-Marron sintió que los ojos del chico le atravesaban el alma, como si de un escáner se tratara. ¿Habría notado sus intenciones al traerlo al campus? Parecía realmente enfadado, pero si ella no había hacho nada malo, solo dejarlo al merced de una chicas dementes para que se lo comieran vivo ¿eso no era un delito? ¿O sí?

Estaba tan concentrada en no temblar de miedo que fallo en ver los movimientos del joven Saiyajin. La rubia pronto sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos en un beso hambriento. Ella trato de alejarlo pero su fuerza no era suficiente para detenerlo, al contrario de lo que esperaba, Trunks tomo sus manos y las alzó arriba de su cabeza impidiéndole moverlas. Marron se retorcía en un intento de recobrar su espacio vital pero el chico estaba tan enfrascado en si mismo que no le prestaba atención. Fue en el momento que la ojiazul sintió una mano debajo de su blusa cuando incremento la fuerza de sus movimientos, y con una fuerza que no sabía ni que poseía, le soltó un rodillazo que hizo que el heredero de Vegetasei dejara de besarla y se arrodillara con dolor.

Marron aprovecho esos segundos para salir corriendo de los vestidores. Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, y su cuerpo parecía que no quería responder a sus mandatos porque le era muy difícil correr hacia la salida. Cuando llego al límite de su resistencia, la chica se recargo en una pared y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus manos entre ellas y el suelo. Su mente era un caos total y su cuerpo estaba todavía peor.

Todo le decía que se alejara de Trunks, que su pedido estaba lejos de ser algo coherente. Pero una fracción de su mente le gritaba que se quedara, que dejara que él la poseyera, incluso su cuerpo entero había reaccionado a él, sino hubiera sido por su parte racional, de seguro que nunca hubiera forcejeado con él, porque su piel le escupía a la cara que quería ser tocada por él, sus labios le pedían silenciosos volver a probar el dulce sabor del recién llegado. Incluso su feminidad había reaccionado a él en cuanto su cuerpo la rozo.

-Marron ¿estás bien?-La rubia pronto sintió los brazos de su mejor amigo rodeándola, pero por inercia se alejo de cómo si su cercanía la quemara. Goten entendió rápido su actitud hacia él y le ofreció ayudarla a pararse.

-Dime que te hizo…-le dijo serio. La rubia negó con la cabeza y dejo que esta vez Goten la abrazara, llorando confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

-No quiero esto Goten…-le dijo la chica entre sollozos-no quiero que mi vida se una a alguien que no conozco…

-Lo siento, Marron…-la voz del pelinegro sonaba realmente arrepentida-pero esto es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance…

-Eres mi amigo…

-Pero él es mi príncipe…-le dijo tratando de que entendiera su posición-toda mi familia siempre ha estado al servicio de la corona, es mi destino servirle…

Goten tomo entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de su mejor amiga y le hizo que lo mirara.

-Trunks no es malo, solo dale tiempo…-le dijo suavemente

-Lo dices porque tú no te vas a casar con él…-le contradijo la chica haciendo que Goten riera

-Te propongo algo…-le comento después de que ella se serenara un poco-dejemos que pase el tiempo, tal vez te des cuenta que todo está bien y que estar con Trunks es lo correcto…

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro, yo siempre cumplo lo que te prometo…-le dijo el ojinegro

-Gracias Goten, gracias por ser mi amigo…-expreso la ojiazul antes de volverlo a abrazar-es una lástima que aun no hayas encontrado a alguien especial….

Marron escucho una pequeña risa ahogada de su amigo, pero prefirió ignorarla. Porque en realidad, nunca vio el brillo que destilaron los ojos ante ese comentario, nunca vio el amor que expresaron al recordar a su amada que lo esperaba paciente a que él regresara de su misión. Tal vez pronto Marron la conocería, o tal vez no, todo dependía que tan rápido su mejor amigo se tardara en conquistar a la pequeña rubia, solo esperaba que no tardara mucho, ya había esperado más de seis años volver a casa, no estaba seguro si podría seguir esperando su ansiado regreso.

Cuando el dolor de su entrepierna dejo de punzar, Trunks se incorporo lentamente, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared que minutos antes había sostenido a la pequeña rubia. El príncipe Saiyajin se maldecía interiormente por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, por poco y violaba a su futura esposa. No iba a negar que sentirla tan cerca y tocar su suave piel era como estar en el paraíso, pero él había cruzado el limite al tratar de forzarse en ella, se había dejado cegar por su deseo hacia la ojiazul que no había pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella bien podría odiarlo por el resto de su vida, y con justa razón.

-¡Maldición…!-con un movimiento seco, Trunks golpeo la pared, sembrando al edificio completo, haciendo que la alarma de incendios se activara de inmediato, con frustración quito su puño del agujero que había dejado en la pared y se dispuso a salir de los vestidores, no tardo mucho en sentir una fina capa de agua comenzar a bañarlo, calmando sus ansias por la rubia.

Aunque debía reconocer Marron tenía una complexión menuda, dentro de ella la fuerza de una guerrera se encontraba encerrada, pues nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos una simple humana hubiera logrado doblarlo de dolor. Además, su pequeña mente retorcida había maquinado llevarlo hasta ese lugar para que su atención se desviara de ella, debía reconocer que fue astuta, pero eso no funcionaria con él, Trunks sabia a quien quería y esa persona era rubia, de ojos azules, cara infantil y carácter bipolar.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita alarma de incendios…!-escucho al final del pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo rio al escuchar la voz de Marron enfadada, pero la risa se le congelo al verla empapada de agua de pies a cabeza. Se maldijo mil veces ser tan descuidado, pues a través de la delgada tela se dibujaba perfectamente la figura de su prometida, surgiendo de nuevo los instintos por ella.

-Toma, ponte esto…-Goten le dio una chamarra y ella se la puso para salir a grandes zancadas del lugar. El pelinegro sin en cambio se quedo en su lugar para esperar a que Trunks llegara hasta él-parece que entre ustedes las cosas van de mal en peor…

-Al parecer si….-susurró con desagrado mientras seguía detenidamente a la rubia.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-La bese y…-Trunks giro su rostro hacia otro lado, armándose de valor para encarar a su mejor amigo-creo que iba a llegar más lejos, pero ella me golpeo…

Pronto la risa de Goten llego a sus oídos, Trunks sintió una mano posarse en su brazo en señal de consuelo.

-Eso significa que en definitiva ella es la indicada….-le dijo con humor-mira que ninguna persona en Vegetasei a golpeado a un miembro de la nobleza y ha salido vivo, solo alguien como tu futura esposa puede hacer eso, ¿a qué no?

Trunks rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, solo esperaba que pronto las cosas llegaran a solucionarse.

**Continuara…**

_Bien, bien, qué tal el capitulo, un poco de convivencia entre el par para que Marron quede más confundida, o si, como me gusta esto. Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomen un tiempecito para dejarme un review, se los agradezco profundamente._

_Nos vemos en otra ocasión_

_Bye bye_

_Adickdelta_


	4. La Verdad de Tu Destino

_Hola de nuevo, supongo que debo darles una gran, pero una gran disculpa a todos los que leen este fic por no escribir en meses. Bueno, en mi defensa solo diré que la familia, el estudio, la amistad y el amor quitan mucho el tiempo…bueno, también los momentos de ocio, pero en fin. Escribí este capítulo porque aunque tengo tarea, mi mejor amigo se fue a dormir y yo no puedo hacerlo, así que ¡por fin escribí algo! Jaja, tal vez porque mi tarea es de un ensayo me hizo querer escribir otra cosa, como sea, disfruten lo poco que he hecho…_

**Capitulo 4. La verdad de tu destino**

-Marrón, ¿estás ahí…?...-La rubia escucho como llamaban a su puerta con delicadeza. Dejó la toalla con la que se estaba secando su cabello a un lado y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente su pequeño tocador.

-Pasa…-contestó con desgano mientras tomaba un cepillo y comenzaba a desenredar su rubia cabellera.

-¿Estás bien? Luces molesta…-le dijo Juunanagou cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su sobrina.

-Estoy molesta…-casi rugió la chica sin dejar de cepillar su cabello.

-Dime qué te pasa…-comento calmado su tío mientras se reclinaba un poco en la cama, dándole espacio a su sobrina para que se sentara a su lado.

-No lo entenderías…-le contestó está mientras se levantaba y se sentaba junto al pelinegro, manteniendo su vista entre las manos que sostenían el cepillo.

-¿Cosas de mujeres…?-pregunto el ojiazul

-Peor…hay algo que quisiera contarte, lo que paso cuando te fuiste esta mañana…-le dijo la rubia pensando con cuidado cada palabra. Cuando dirigió la mirada a su tío el ruido del timbre desvió la mirada que éste tenía hacia ella.

-Espera, alguien toca ¿podrías ir a ver quién es…?-le preguntó con una sonrisa el ojiazul.

-Demonios…-murmuró la chica, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia las escaleras-Tío Juu en serio es importante

-Lo sé…-de contestó éste antes de que ella saliera de su cuarto.

Marron bajo las escaleras con desgano, deposito el cepillo en una mesa que había en el corredor y abrió la puerta no sin antes acomodarse bien el suerte de lana; afuera hacia frio.

-¿Goten…?- pregunto al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta, solo basto un par de segundos para que se diera cuenta que su amigo no venia solo-¿Qué haces aquí y con él…?

-Te fuiste del campus sin esperarnos, quería ver que estuvieras bien…-le respondió el chico sin rodeos.

-Lo estoy, así que porque no se van por donde vinieron…-la voz de la chica, les dejo muy claro que no tenía intenciones de dejarlos pasar, ya que además, había puesto el brazo entre ella y el marco de la puerta.

-Marron, pequeña ¿quién es…?-llamo su tío desde dentro mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

-Hola Juunanagou, ha pasado mucho tiempo…-hablo Trunks por primera vez, saludando al ojiazul y dejando con la boca abierta a la muchacha por la familiaridad con la que se dirigió hacia su tío.

-Príncipe Trunks…-Juunanagou dejo un salir murmullo de sorpresa al ver al recién llegado, automáticamente bajo la cabeza y coloco su puño en su pecho dándole el respeto que se merecía-majestad, disculpe mis modales, no me dijeron que vendría…

-¿Qué? Tío Juu, tú conoces a este tipo…-tercio la chica al ver como su tío reverenciaba al peli lila

-Marron….-gruño el pelinegro al ver la falta de respeto con la que su sobrina hablaba.

-No te preocupes Juunanagou, no me molesta la insolencia de tu sobrina…-sentenció Trunks- pero como la futura reina de mi pueblo, debería de tener mejores modales…

-Discúlpela majestad, no es su intención faltarle el respeto…-comentó avergonzado Juunanagou.

-Oh, sí que es mi intención…-rugió furiosa la chica, ignoro a Trunks y se dirigió hacia su tío, dándole deliberadamente la espalda al chico-tío Juu, ¿de dónde conoces a Trunks?

-Lo siento, se que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía hacerlo…-comento el pelinegro apenas viéndola-el rey Vegeta me prohibió hacerlo…

-Cuando regrese a Vegetasei hablare seriamente con mi abuelo…-murmuro el pelilila

-Marron, creo que sería mejor que te sentaras…-Juunana la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta la pequeña sala de estar-debemos explicarte todo…

-Bien, eso estoy esperando…-le dijo ella mientras se dejaba conducir por su tío. Ella tomo asiento en el sillón principal, mientras Goten y Trunks lo hacían en el opuesto, solo Juunanagou permaneció de pie.

-Bueno, para comenzar, debo decirte el origen de nuestro pueblo…-inicio el pelinegro

-¿Nuestro pueblo…?-pregunto la chica, estaba empezando a creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Así es…-suspiro el ojiazul antes de seguir hablando- de Vegetasei…

-¡Me quieres decir que yo no soy humana…!-soltó la rubia mientras se paraba como resorte y miraba con odio al peli lila, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser de la misma especie que ese hombre.

-Mitad humana para ser exactos…-le corrigió su tío mientras la tomaba de los hombros y hacia que se sentara de nuevo-Tu padre era humano, Krillin fue un excelente hombre…

Marron solo pudo entre abrir la boca al recordar a su padre, lucho contra las lágrimas que querían traicionarla por su sola mención.

-Nuestro pueblo se ha regido hace miles de años por normas, Marron, leyes concisas que han hecho que nuestra civilización prospere. Los saiyajin siempre han sido orgullosos, buscan la perfección en todo momento, y esperan lo mismo de sus gobernantes. Por muchos años se había buscado la forma de que naciera el super saiyajin, una leyenda que parecía completamente lejana. Intentaron miles de cosas, pero se dieron cuenta que ser sangre pura no servía de mucho, así que comenzaron a mesclar las razas en varios experimentos.

-Pero nada servía, hasta que después de mucho, una niña hibrida, hija de elites saiyajin y de una humana había nacido con una fuerza superior al promedio. Así que decidieron que cuando ella cumpliera la edad para procrear, se casaría con el rey saiyajin. Su descendencia, no solo fue más fuerte, sino que además, su tiempo de vida se alargo tremendamente, pasaron de los cuatrocientos años a más de los quinientos años.

-Así que cuando nacía el próximo heredero a la corona, un sayajin de elite era elegido para venir a la tierra y engendrar un hijo con un humano. En las últimas diez generaciones, hombres y mujeres saiyajin fueron escogidos cuidadosamente, aquellos que tuvieran un nivel de pelea y una inteligencia mayor eran los seleccionados.

-En tu caso, la elegida fue la mano derecha de la reina. Tu madre es realmente una saiyajin muy fuerte…-intervino casi por primera vez Goten.

-Esperen, esperen… ¿Es? No, están equivocados. Mi madre murió hace años…-les rectificó la rubia

-Marron, pequeña, te mentí….-le dijo su tío mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la veía a los ojos. Juuhachi nunca murió, ella tenía que regresar a lado de la reina. Yo me ocuparía de ti hasta que pudieras regresar a su lado, te ha estado esperando por diez años…

-Y mi papa, ¿él también está vivo…?-fue lo único que respondió la rubia por el impacto de la noticia.

-No, el murió en ese accidente, lo siento…-contestó Juuhachi bajando la mirada.

-No, todo lo que me están diciendo es mentira…-negó la ojiazul, mientras se revolvía en su asiento.

-No lo es, tu nacimiento fue planeado…-exclamo Trunks con una voz que no dejaba lugar para las dudas-Tu madre fue elegida por mi familia en cuanto yo nací y fue enviada a Chikyuu hace veinte años para engéndrate. Tu destino se sello hace cientos de años, nada ha pasado sin alguna razón…

-Goten, dime que no es cierto…-imploro con ojos llorosos la rubia.

-Ellos tienen razón, mi familia ha servido a la realeza desde siempre. Incluso, el hecho de que yo fuera mandado a Chikyuu también fue planeado, cada primogénito debe vigilar y cuidar a la futura reina de Vegetasei, pero Trunks me pidió a mí esa misión en vez de que la realizara mi hermano mayor…-le dijo apenado el chico, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, hubiera querido abrazar a su amiga para que no llorara pero sabía que no era un buen momento.

-El destino forjo nuestros caminos antes de que tú nacieras, ¿no lo entiendes? Marron, eres mía, para toda la eternidad…-sentencio Trunks mientras se acercaba a ella, lo que menos hubiera querido era que la rubia se sintiera tan perturbada, pero era necesario la verdad, aunque esta pareciera terrible.

-¡No…!-gritó Marron mientras se liberaba del agarre de Juunana y se dirigía a las escaleras- ¡No quiero, no pueden obligarme, los odio, a los tres, a todos, me engañaron, son unos mentirosos…!

La ojiazul subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego a su cuarto, el ruido de un portazo fue todo lo que los presentes escucharon antes de que sus agudos oído saiyajin oyeran los desesperados llantos de la chica.

En el rostro de Trunks se pudo apreciar un profundo malestar ante lo ocurrido, hubiera deseado que ella no sufriera tanto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-No te preocupes, antes de venir, mi tío Raditz me dijo que tu madre, había actuado de la misma manera cuando se entero que debía casarse con tu padre…-le animo Goten, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo.

-Sí, algo así había escuchado…-murmuro el chico sin apartar la vista de la habitación de Marron.

-Bueno, que tal si tomamos algo mientras mi sobrina se calma…-comentó con calma Juunanagou, le había dolido de sobre manera la forma en que su sobrina le había hablado, pero la entendía y debía afrontar las cosas como una persona madura, así que dando un suspiro, encaro a sus visitas con una sonrisa- y dígame su alteza, ¿cómo esta mi hermana?

-Igual de huraña que siempre…-le dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

Sin poder evitarlo, los tres hombres comenzaron a reír de buena forma, cada uno de ellos recordando momentos que habían vivido con la madre de Marron.

Para Juunanagou, Juuhachigou era sin duda, la mujer más valiente que conocía, la amaba y la respetaba a tal grado, que aceptó sin dudarlo, el cuidar de Marron como si fuera su propia hija, su sobrina era tan diferente a como era su hermana, pero a pesar de todo, tenia valiosos momentos con ellas que las hacía ver antes sus ojos, casi como idénticas.

Para Goten, el hecho de recordar a la madre de Marron le daba ligeros escalofríos de terror. Era bien sabido por todos los saiyajines que las mujeres de Vegetasei eran de armas tomar, incluso su propia madre era como una generala, pero Juuhachigou rebasaba los limites de una saiyajin. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de darle la paliza de su vida si no hubiera sido porque Trunks y Bulma habían intercedido por él.

Y para Trunks, el recordarla solo había hecho que llegaran a su mente los momentos que ella pasaba con su madre y con él, era como una segunda madre, aunque realmente había sido como su institutriz, era tan arriesgada y cabeza dura como el mejor elite de Vegetasei, tal vez por eso, su padre no se había opuesto en que ella le ayudara en su educación. Muchas veces, Trunks había soñado despierto imaginándose como debiera ser su hija, porque a decir verdad, Juuhachi era una mujer hermosa a pesar de la edad que tenia. Trunks sonrió aun mas, ahora que lo analizaba con cuidado, Marron era una copia idéntica de su madre, el mismo cabello, los mismo ojos, el mismo cuerpo, pero había algo en esos pozos azules que no había en los de su madre, algo que por algún motivo, la hacía encantadora ante los ojos del príncipe.

-Perfecta…-comento el pelilila sin dejar de ver la habitación de la chica.

-Su majestad ¿viene? Tomares un poco de café…-le dijo Juunana mientras le hacia un ademan para que lo siguiera al comedor

-Claro…-le contesto Trunks avanzando de mala gana

Cuando Marron pensó que las lágrimas ya no podrían salir más de sus ojos, se levanto de la cama y tomo el pequeño retrato que tenia de sus padres. En él estaba su padre abrazando a su madre con una enorme sonrisa, mientras ella estaba entre los dos sosteniendo un enorme algodón de azúcar, su carita estaba llena del azúcar derretido. Su madre solo tenía una leve sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Esa foto la habían tomado un mes antes del accidente de sus padres. Solo tenía nueve años en ese entonces, y su tío Juunana había aparecido como un ángel para consolarla desde entonces, le amaba como un padre, pero ahora lo que sentía por él se mezclaba con el dolor de sentirse engañada y traicionada.

-Estas viva…-le dijo a la mujer del retrato-y tú también me engañaste…

Su vida era una mentira, toda su existencia había sido planeada sin que ella pudiera decir o decidir sobre ella, todo era tan injusto.

Era casi de noche cuando los saiyajines sintieron la energía de Marron calmarse, toda la tarde había estado fluctuando de manera irregular, por lo que era más que seguro que ella había caído dormida por el llanto.

-Iré a verla…-comentó Trunks mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-No sé si es buena idea, Marron está muy molesta…-le dijo Juunana

-Tengo que estar con ella…-le contesto el pelilila mientras seguía el camino que lo llevaba al cuarto de la rubia

-Trunks cuidara bien de tu sobrina, Juunana…-le dijo Goten mientras le tomaba del hombro para darle confianza-él sabe lo que hace…

-Lo sé, es solo que aunque me cueste aceptarlo, ella sigue siendo mi sobrina…-le contesto ojiazul

-Y él nuestro príncipe…-reitero el ojinegro-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella deje de sufrir, debemos confiar en el destino…

-Toda mi vida he confiado en el destino, Goten…-le dijo Juunana-toda mi vida…

Trunks abrió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, encontró a Marron acurrucada sobre su cama. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado se acerco a la chica, su respiración era pausada y había rastros de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, incluso sus parpados estaban ligeramente hinchados, y aunque a casi nadie le gusta que los vean llorar, para Trunks, contemplar a la rubia de esa manera, la hizo más humana antes sus ojos.

Una ternura y delicadeza brota de su cuerpo como si fuera un propio ángel, para el príncipe, nunca había contemplado a una criatura tan hermosa, ni siquiera su propia madre ni su hermana le eran tan hermosas como ella en esos momentos. Algo nuevo nació en dentro de él que no había experimentado antes, no era la obligación de cuidarla ni de quererla y amarla, sino que era su propio ser quien quería cuidarla y amarla. Su alma saiyajin se sentía quebrada y solo buscaba estar cerca de aquella criatura celestial que podría curar su cuerpo tan adolorido de repente.

Se acerco a ella y se sentó en el borde la cama, con un deseo en su interior, se aventuro a tocar su rostro, solo para saber si era real lo que estaba viendo o solo era producto de su imaginación y la idealización de aquella con la que tenía que casarse.

Con placer comprobó que su tacto era tan suave como lo pensaba. Con delicadeza paso sus dedos por sus mejillas, recorriendo los surcos que antiguas lágrimas habían dejado en su blanca piel, y con lentitud avanzo hacia su cabello que en ese momento se le asemejaba al dorado sol que se ponía en el cielo en las mañanas, era tan sedoso, que se encontró difícil dejar de acariciarlo. Con un suspiro alejo su mano de ella y enfoco su vista en el pequeño cuadro de madera que Marron sostenía entre sus manos, con extrema delicadeza se lo quito sin que ella despertara y lo contemplo mejor.

Era un fotografía como las que tenía su madre en su alcoba, pero en esta aparecía Juuhachigou con una sonrisa que para ser sinceros nunca había visto, también había un hombre de baja estatura que sonreía con gran alegría y una Marron en miniatura. Trunks sonrió tan solo de verla cubierta de caramelo rosa, con cuidado deposito el portarretrato sobre la mesita de noche que estaba cerca, y con cuidado, deposito un casto beso en la frente de la rubia.

-Duerme, Marron, ahora nada puede hacerte daño…

**Continuara…**

Besos

Bye, bye

Adickdelta


	5. Acercandome a ti

**Capitulo 5. Acercandome a ti...**

Marron despertó sintiendo en su interior un vacío que la iba consumiendo. Era como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio temiendo en cualquier momento caer en él. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño balcón que conectaba con su habitación. La luz de la luna bañaba la ciudad del Oeste a esa hora y una fresca briza movía las hojas de los arboles, Marron cerró los ojos al sentir el viento chocar contra su frente y revolotear sus cabellos.

-No deberías estar aquí afuera...-escuchó una voz a su derecha-podrías resfriarte...

La rubia soltó un respingo al escuchar la voz masculina detrás de ella, giro a su derecha y pudo ver a Trunks recargado cómodamente en la barandilla, desvió la mirada al volver a sentir la tristeza en su interior, se encogió en hombros y siguió contemplando la ciudad que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

-Lamento haberte ofendido con mis palabras, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño...-el ojiazul se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a ella-pero sobre todo, quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por la forma en que te trate en la mañana, me comporte como el peor de los hombres...

Marron le miro con cuidado cuando él estuvo cerca, su hermoso rostro fijo en ella, y la sinceridad plasmada en aquellos perfectos ojos azules, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tímida se asomo en los labios de la rubia.

-Supongo que puedo pasarlo por esta vez...-le dijo con un rubor en las mejillas

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin ofenderte...?-le cuestionó Trunks admirado por la timidez de la chica

-Cla-claro...

-¿Siempre eres así de tímida?-le pregunto divertido por la actitud de la rubia. Al escuchar el tono alegre del ojiazul, la chica solo agacho la mirada evitando que Trunks viera el rostro casi rojo de ella.

-Por lo regular, no...-Su voz se escucho como un susurro, haciendo que se maldijera por el tono casi ahogado que utilizo, juntando un poco de valor, levanto la mirada para enfrentar al peli lila, al hacerlo, el rostro expectante de él y su bella sonrisa, provoco que Marron se sintiera en confianza, imitando el mismo gesto que su acompañante se recargo delicadamente en el barandal quedando de frente a él- es solo que…bueno, no suelo conocer a la gente de la forma en que tu lo hiciste…

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por la oiiazul.

-Tienes razón...-sin previo aviso, tomo la mano de la chica y la besó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella-Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Trunks Ouji Brief, segundo heredero al trono de Vegetsei, un placer conocerte...

La rubia sonrió mas al ver la acción del peli lila, esta vez no le había molestado en absoluto la cortesía hacia ella, es más, le había agradado.

-Bueno, supongo que es bueno conocerte…decentemente-le dijo la rubia

-Lamento haberte dado una mala impresión…y, lamento haberte dado una segunda mala impresión…-reitero el chico sin soltar la mano de la ojiazul-se que nos acabamos de conocer hace tan solo unas horas, pero quisiera demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, he esperado tanto tiempo para conocerte que mis ansias de estar contigo nublaron mi juicio, y sobre todo, el ver mis expectativas rebasadas por tu belleza me hicieron actuar de una forma poco cortes y delicada, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, te prometo que no rebasare la línea que tú me impongas, siendo amigos por ahora me será más que suficiente…

Marron sintió de repente que su cuerpo era de gelatina y que sus piernas no resistirían el resto de su peso. Las palabras de Trunks habían hecho que de repente la chica sintiera el impulso de besarlo, todo en él era tan majestuoso, tan perfecto, tan irreal que la rubia pensó que había sido transportada a un sueño. Había esperado tantos años que un chico le dijera algo parecido, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Los ojos del saiyajin la miraban intensamente, sus manos aun sujetaban las suyas con delicadeza. Marron sentía que su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente su pecho y temió que el moreno pudiera escucharlo, sin pensarlo, soltó su agarre y se abrazo protectoramente al verse tan débil ante él.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla, debes descansar…-Trunks no quiso presionarla nuevamente por lo que se coloco a un lado de ella, frente al barandal, dispuesto a irse. Marron tuvo la necesidad de evitar que él se fuera, de repente no soportaba la idea de que su acompañante no estuviera a su lado.

-Trunks…-le llamo antes de que el príncipe saltara por su balcón, las dudas hicieron que las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta- yo…yo quería saber, cómo esta, quería preguntarte si…

-Ven, vamos dentro…-el moreno la tomo de los hombros, le sonrió de nueva cuenta y asumió tener una idea de las cosas que la rubia quería preguntarle- empieza a hacer frio y de seguro tienes muchas dudas sobre ella…

-Gracias…-la chica se dejo conducir por el ojizaul y se sentó en el sillón rosa que estaba frente a su cama, tomo un cojín y lo abrazo mientras lo colocaba sobre sus piernas. Trunks sin en cambio, prefirió sentarse sobre la alfombra aterciopelada, reposando su espalda sobre la cama. De repente, ambos jóvenes sintieron que el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, la familiaridad entre ambos extraño a la rubia, se sentía tan cómoda teniendo al saiyajin en su habitación, su expresión amigable y atenta le era adorable en esos momentos.

-Bien, qué quieres saber…-le animo a preguntar el peli lila sacándola del trance. Marron trato de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder contestar las miles de preguntas que tenía en su mente, pero la sensación de ensoñación le hacia difícil pensar, inhalando profundamente, formulo su primera duda respecto hacia su madre.

-Bueno, ella… ¿ella me extraña?

-Por supuesto que te extraña, bueno, no lo dice abiertamente, pero cada día me hostigaba para que viniera por ti…-la expresión de la chica cambio rápidamente a desconcierto- no me mal entiendas, es solo que ella quiere que estés a su lado, y la única forma de lograrlo es que yo te lleve….

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la única manera de poder llegar a Vegetasei, es que yo te lleve conmigo, solo podemos hacerlo los descendientes de la corona…-razono el chico

-¿Y por qué invento su muerte?-soltó la rubia con desdén- Pudo haberse quedado conmigo como lo hizo mi tío…

-Porque tenía que volver, ella es la mano derecha de mi madre y de la reina, Juuchachigou es parte del consejo real, no puede estar alejada de Vegetasei por tanto tiempo…-le dijo con calma Trunks

-Pero yo soy su hija, ¿Es que acaso no le dolió dejarme…?-comento con amargura

-Mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, ella no quería apartarse de tu lado, pero había hecho un juramento a la corona antes de tenerte, su lealtad saiyajin estaba de por medio. Fue cuando Juunanagou le prometió velar por ti como lo haría ella, te ha cuidado desde entonces…

-¿Es tan importante lo que hace para ustedes…?-suspiro con derrota

-Por supuesto, no solo es una de las saiyajins más fuertes del reino…-su tono orgullo sorprendió a la rubia- sino que su participación en el consejo es fundamental en cuestiones de seguridad, sin su mano dura el reino seria un caos. Además, ella fue mi tutora desde que era un niño, mucho de lo sé se lo debo a ella…

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, antes lo hacía Nappa, pero con la edad hacerle bromas era tan sencillo que su autoridad era fuerte como la de un grillo, así que mi madre decidió que me educara alguien tan estricto como Juuhachigou

-Suena como si ella hubiera sido tu nana…

-Yo no lo diría así…-refuto el príncipe ante su comentario- aunque participo en mi enseñanza, mi padre desarrollo el lado saiyajin que había en mi, y mi madre el lado humano, digamos que Juuhachigou solo reafirmo las cosas. En cuanto a las bromas, ni Goten ni yo nos atrevimos a hacerle una sola, no queríamos ver nuestras cabezas rodar…

-La haces sonar terrible, yo no la recuerdo de esa forma…-defendió la chica haciendo un mohín, lo que provoco una carcajada por parte del saiyajin.

-No lo es…tanto-termino el chico, Marron le lanzo una mirada parecida a las de Juuhachigou que provoco que Trunks dejara de sonreír- había días que bajaba la guardia. Después de regresar de la Tierra, se volvió más flexible, en verdad te extraña mucho…

La rubia sonrió con melancolía al saber que su madre la esperaba en Vegetasei, por un momento deseo realmente que Trunks la llevara ante ella.

-¿Te conto sobre mi…?-le pregunto con interés.

-Sí, algunas cosas…-respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosas…?-cuestiono la rubia acercando su cuerpo hacia él, intrigada por lo que supiera.

-Bueno, que eras casi idéntica a ella de niña…-comenzó el príncipe notando la cercanía de la chica- a excepción de los ojos que eran como los de tu padre, pero que en lo demás, eras físicamente como su gemela…

-¿Mis ojos…?-en un acto involuntario, Marron se llevó una mano hacia sus parpados, preguntándose cual era esa diferencia que había entre los suyos con los de su madre.

-Claro, los de ella son fríos, calculadores sin mucha expresión…-le dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de la de ella- pero los tuyos son tiernos y brillantes, dejan ver la hermosa persona que eres…

Marron se sonrojo enormemente por las palabras de Trunks y agacho la mirada sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.

-G-gracias…-le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Trunks tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre ella y reclamar sus labios, esa actitud tan inocente por parte de ella, hacía que su lado salvaje se revoloteara en su interior dando como resultado pensamientos oscuros y pecaminosos hacia ella. Por suerte, ella siguió con la conversación, sacando al saiyajin de sus pensamientos- ¿Y extraña a papa…?

-Eso es algo que tendrías que preguntarle…-le dijo con dificultad, controlando su voz para que sonara amigable- nunca habla de eso conmigo, solo con mi madre, pero ella es una tumba cuando se lo propone…

-Tu mamá parece ser muy simpática…-comento la rubia sin pensarlo, intentando imaginar a la madre del peli lila

-Lo es, a decir verdad el reino la adora…-comento Trunks con alegría recordándola- será una muy buena reina…

-Pensé que ya lo era…-soltó la chica

-No, todavía no lo es…-le aclaro el moreno- mis abuelos todavía siguen dirigiendo el reino, desde que tengo memoria, ellos han sido los gobernantes de Vegetasei…

-Me imagino que será duro para ellos separase algún día…-comento la rubia

-De hecho no tienen por qué hacerlo…-le dijo el peli azul- si uno de ellos muere, el otro fallece al mismo tiempo…

Por la cara que puso la rubia, Trunks recordó que las cosas no eran así en la Tierra.

- Ah, es una extraña costumbre en mi pueblo…-terminó- cuando la realeza une su vida con otra persona, la une para siempre, y si uno muere, el otro también…

-No me imagino tu vida dependiendo de otra…-comento con pesar la rubia

-Las cosas no son tan malas en mi pueblo como lo imaginas…-sentencio el ojiazul

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron callados, formándose un incómodo silencio entre ambos, Trunks se revolvió en su lugar esperando otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo es tu familia…?-soltó de repente la chica- ¿tienes hermanos?

-Solo una, se llama Bra, es menor que yo…-contesto animado el saiyajin recordando a su hermana-si los años saiyajin se parecieran a los de los humanos, tendría más o menos tu edad, ella es idéntica a mi madre, pero con el carácter mi padre, en verdad asusta…

Ambos rieron de buena gana.

-Bueno, es noche, debo de irme, y tú debes descansar…-Trunks se levantó del suelo dispuesto a irse.

-Espera….-le dijo antes de que él saliera por el balcón.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de querer estar conmigo…?-su brillantes ojos azules lo miraban con duda, era obvio que esa era la pregunta que quería hacer desde el principio- Apenas y nos conocemos…

-Solo lo sé…-contesto el moreno con sencillez- además, ayer no querías estar cerca de mí, y ahora charlamos como si fuéramos amigos de años. Sé que estas confundida y tienes muchas dudas, pero es el destino estar juntos, no puedes contra eso…

La rubia lo miro expectante, las palabras de él no eran suficientes para su escepticismo.

-¿Y si solo crees sentir algo que no existe…?-le contradijo

-Bueno, el hecho de que me atraigas físicamente no creo que sea solo mi imaginación…-comento con una media sonrisa. Por más, que tratara de alejarse de ella y mantener una distancia prudente, su lado saiyajin le incitaba a tomar a la rubia y terminar con la tortura de estar cerca y no tocarla.

-Bueno, yo…-Marron se sonrojo de nuevo al ver la mirada que Trunks le dedicaba, se sentía de nueva cuenta vulnerable ante él.

-No me crees ¿cierto?-La poca cordura del chico comenzaba a esfumarse, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por inercia respondiendo solo a sus instintos-déjame explicártelo mejor…

Él se acercó hasta estar frente del sillón donde estaba sentada y la tomo por lo hombros haciendo que estuviera a su altura. La rubia se dejó llevar hipnotizada por la mirada tan penetrante del moreno, él paso sus manos sobre rostro de la rubia capturándolo entre ellas, imposibilitando un escape, acerco su rostro al de ella casi a escaso centímetro de su boca, recorrió su mejilla y llego a su oído- se que suena egocéntrico de mi parte, pero se que tu cuerpo se estremece con tenerme cerca de ti, igual que tú haces vibrar al mío…

Marron lo vio tan cerca de ella, que casi le grita que la besara en ese momento, sus piernas no podrían soportarla más, su aliento contra su mejilla y su aroma la envolvía en un hechizo que nublaba su mente. Trunks volvió a enfrentarse a sus ojos contemplándola fijamente, paralizándola, tenía que besarlo o el corazón se le saldría del pecho de tan rápido que latía.

-Descansa, te veo mañana…-la sonrisa de victoria del saiyajin solo desconcertó a la rubia que no podía salir del trance en que había entrado. Trunks beso su frente tan lento que la chica grabo perfectamente la sensación de los labios del moreno sobre su piel. Él la soltó y salió de su habitación rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo.

-Adiós…-le dijo cuando el moreno se había ido, se dirigió hasta el balcón e intento ver algún rastro de saiyajin, pero solo se encontró con el mar de concreto que era la ciudad del Oeste, con un suspiro cerro el ventanal cuando el aire de la noche comenzaba a revolotear sus cabellos. Con paso lento llego hasta su tocador y se sentó frente al espejo. Se observo con detenimiento mientras trazaba con sus dedos el recorrido que antes había hecho Trunks sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban el recuerdo de él.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo Trunks…?-le pregunto al reflejo del espejo, se cubrió con las manos la cara mirando su imagen- no me puedes gustar….

Su mente se negaba a debatir entre inclinarse hacia la razón, y dejar todo como una simple locura, o dejarse llevar por el sueño de una adolescente ilusiona con el príncipe azul.

-¡¿Por qué a mi…?!-Exclamo mientras hundía su cabeza entre los brazos. De repente una sonrisa traviesa se asomo por su boca, recordando la primera vez que lo vio en la mima habitación en la que se encontraba, los colores se le subieron al rostro y lo volvió a ocultar entre sus brazos-No, ya no pienses en él, Marron…

De repente, el sonido de la puerta al ser llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Pasa…-dijo sabiendo de antemano quien era.

-¿Cómo estas…?-le pregunto Juunana desde el umbral de la puerta-¿Sigues molesta conmigo…?

Marron suspiro y negó con la cabeza, alzo los brazos invitando a su tío a pasar. El pelinegro sonrió y la abrazo.

-Tontito, a pesar de todo, has sido el mejor tío que pudiera desear…-le dijo acomodando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro- incluso has sido el mejor padre, has cuidado de mi desde que era una niña, fuiste a todos mis recitales, a todas mis graduaciones de curso, me cuidaste cuando enfermaba, cuando estaba triste o enojada ¿en serio crees que olvidaría eso? No soy tan desagradecida…

Juunana la separo de él y la observo detenidamente.

-Te deje un par de horas y ahora me tú te comportas como el adulto ¿De qué me perdí?…-Marron sonrió y se encogió de hombros- Me dolió mucho lo que dijiste en la sala, pero tienes razón, te oculte muchas cosas importantes, así que de ahora en adelante, puedes preguntar lo que desees, yo te responderé con la verdad…

-Gracias tío Juu…-volvió a abrazarlo- en realidad si hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…

-Dispara….

-¿Extrañas Vegetasei…?-despacio se volvió a separar de ella, con un pasos lentos se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde dándole la cara a su sobrina.

-Estar en la Tierra es agradable, me acostumbré rápido a la vida de este lugar…-desvió la mirada a un punto en la pared antes de volverse a enfrentar al azul mirar de su sobrina-pero no te puedo negar que extraño terriblemente Vegetasei…

-¿Extrañas a mama…?

-Sí, es mi hermana después de todo…-le dijo con una sonrisa-además, hay mas personas conocidas y buenos amigos también a los que desearía ver….

-¿Alguna novia…?-bromeo la rubia haciendo que Juunana riera de buena forma

-No te voy a negar que tu tío era todo un galán y las traía muertas…-le dijo a la chica. Marron negó con la cabeza, si bien su tío no era un santo, siempre había sido discreto con las citas con quienes solía salir, de repente dejo de reír y su rostro se volvió serio.

-Tío Juu, la única razón por la que tu y Goten permanecen aquí, es por mi… ¿cierto?-le pregunto sin apartar la mirada, Juunana asintió.

-Es lo único que nos retiene aquí…-termino el pelinegro-en cuanto tú partas, nosotros también lo haremos…

Marron medito las cosas un momento, ya que su decisión no solo la afectaba a ella, sino a las dos personas que la habían acompañado por tantos años, ambos merecían ser felices.

-Quiero ir a Vegetasei…-comento la chica con voz decidida

-¿Estás segura…?-le cuestiono el ojiazul mirándola directamente a los ojos-Si prefieres quedarte, yo te apoyare hasta el final, o hasta que mi cabeza ruede…

Marron lo miro feo haciendo que su tío soltara una carcajada.

-Ya enserio, yo siempre estaré contigo…-su rostro se había vuelto completamente sereno, dejando los juegos y las bromas de lado.

-Es enserio, quiero que tu y Goten regresen a donde pertenecen, quiero ver de nuevo a mama y poder abrazarla…-le dijo con determinación- y quiero ir con Trunks a Vegetasei….

Juanana asintió con la cabeza, el orgullo impregando en sus azules ojos

-Se lo diré al príncipe Trunks por la mañana

-Tío Juu, quisiera decírselo personalmente…-le corto la chica

-Se hará lo que tu desees pequeña…-le dijo el pelinegro, se levanto de la cama y desacomodo la ropa de la misma-por lo mientras, es hora de dormir jovencita, a la cama…

Marron rio y con gracia se acodo entre las cobijas, Juunana la arropo y le beso la frente como cuando ella era una niña.

-Descansa Mars, mañana será un largo día…-se despidió de ella y apago el foco de la habitación-te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, tío Juu…

**Continuará…**

¡Lo hice….!

Por fin termine este capítulo, lo se, lo siento mucho, pero el leer sus reviews me dieron los ánimos de terminar esto, que tenia meses en borrador, y si contamos el hecho de que perdí casi el final por errores de edición, huuf sentía que no iba a terminar nunca, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, jaja. Gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes, esto no seguiría con vida, no les aseguro que pronto salga otro capítulo, pero espero no tardar tanto, los quiero muchos, gracias de verdad por leer mis historias y dejar muy bonitos comentarios.

Besos a todos

Bye bye

Adickdelta


	6. Mas inesperadas sorpresas

_Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenece, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación…_

_Capitulo 6. Más inesperadas sorpresas. _

Marron respiro profundamente antes de salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras percibiendo el aroma del desayuno recién hecho, su tío se había esmerado en hacerlo ese día, era domingo en la mañana y el olor a Hotcake siempre era agradable para los sentidos de la rubia.

-Buenos días Marron…-le saludó Juuana en cuanto la vio atravesar el umbral que separaba el corredor de la cocina.

-Buenos días tío Juu…-la rubia se acercó hasta donde estaba él- ¿necesitas qué te ayude con los Hotcakes?

-Nah, lo tengo resuelto…-minimizó esté mientras vertía la mescla en un sartén.

-Espero que esta vez sean comestibles…-murmuró la chica.

-Te escuche…-reprochó el pelinegro- está bien que no suela cocinar muy a menudo, pero si es comible lo que preparo…

Marron soltó una risita, por lo regular las comidas del hombre de ojos azulesl estaban crudas, saladas o quemadas, fue por eso que ella tuvo que aprender a cocinar a los once años. Su tío por lo regular compraba las cosas preparadas en un pequeño lugar ubicado a un par de cuadras de su casa, pues ahí solía trabajar una linda chica que siempre le daba porciones extras cuando él le coqueteaba.

-Toma, sirve el café…-la rubia levantó una ceja-si, lo compre preparado, ¿contenta?

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo sirvo…

La rubia tomo el termo que contenía la bebida y lo comenzó a servir en dos grandes tazas, al cabo de un rato su tío sirvió el resto del desayuno mientras ella terminaba de acomodar la mesa, Marron se acomodo plácidamente en su silla favorita y espero a que el mayor hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Mermelada…?-preguntó Juunana

-Si, por favor….-respondió la chica de ojos azules, mientras comía observó detenidamente a Juunanagou- oye tío Juu, ¿Cómo era tu vida en Vegetasei…?

El pelinegro se tomo de un sorbo una gran cantidad de café que casi se ahoga con la bebida.

-¿Para qué quieres saber…?-pregunto tosiendo

-Curiosidad, además, prometiste contestar todo que te pregunte…-contesto con sencillez la rubia- y sería bueno saber cómo era mi familia…

Juunanagou la observo detenidamente y después de pensarlo un segundo, acepto en responder lo que su sobrina le había pedido.

-Bueno, tu madre y yo nacimos en una comunidad al norte de Vegetasei, básicamente estaba habitada por saiyajins de primera clase, sobre todo científicos e investigadores. El clima ahí era siempre frio, y estaba rodeada por montañas cubiertas de nieve, lo que lo hacía un lugar tranquilo...-Juunana le dio una mordida a su hotcake insípido y un sorbo a su café antes de seguir hablando- nuestro padre era un científico reconocido en el planeta, todos lo conocían como el Doctor Gero, brillante como pocos, pero con él tiempo perdió la poca cordura que aun mantenía y se deschaveto, para nuestra suerte, pertenecíamos a la elite, así que desde pequeños entrenábamos y tomábamos clases en la capital, así que estábamos prácticamente a cargo del reino, y cuando paso lo de nuestro padre, ya éramos casi independientes por lo que decidimos entrar a las fuerzas de Vegetasei. Nuestro padre tenía un hermano mayor llamado Juukyugou, bastante feo por cierto…-recordó Juunana, Marron lo vio con sorpresa pero no dijo nada, dejando que su tío terminara de hablar- el tuvo un hijo, Juurokugou, es mayor que tu madre y que yo, es un buen sujeto, serio como él solo, pero suele decir frases con un sentido profundo, no se caso ni tiene hijos, creo que ni pareja tiene, es tan hermético como ziploc, pero es familia así que no se le puede criticar…

-¿Quieres decir que aparte de mamá y de ti, tengo un abuelo y dos tios mas….?

-Bueno…Gero fellecio hace mucho, sus inventos terminaron por matarlo. Jukyuugou murió hace poco, ya estaba viejo el maldito…-

-Parece como si no te hubieran agradado…

-No eran la mejor familia, pero si la única que teníamos, asi que no me podía quejar, Gero fue un mal padre, en cuanto pudo se deshizo de nosotros, tampoco era que lo extrañaramos, pero en fin. Juukygou era un oportunista, siempre quizo pertencer al consejo, pero por suerte nunca lo logro, ese viejo gordo nos colmaba la paciencia fácilmente, lo único bueno que hizo en su asquerosa vida fue tener a Juurokugou como hijo, él si me agrada, se comportaba como si fuera nuestro hermano mayor, mucho de lo que somos se lo debemos a él, ahora que vayas a Vegetasei lo conoceras, ya esta un poco viejo, pero sigue siendo agradeble…

-¿Qué edad tiene…?

-Creo que más de doscientos diez años, o algo asi…-contesto meditabundo

-¿Y mamá y tu…?

-Tu madre tiene ciento ochenta y nueve años, y yo siempre he sido un año mayo que ella…-comento son sencillez.

-Vaya…

-No parece soprenderte nuestra edad…-apuntó pespicaz.

-Bueno, Trunks tiene ciento cuarenta años….-coemnto la chica-aunque eso de las edades me resultan extrañas, Trunks es muchísimos años mayor que Goten, y aun asi, parecen de la misma edad…

-Ah, bueno, es fácil de explicar, un año de un saiyajin normal es equivalente a cinco años de un humano, mientras que un año de un miembro de la corona es igual a siete años humanos, la realeza tiene una vida mas longeva, el saiyajin con mas años creo que tuvo unos cuatrocientos noventa y pico de años…-termino con voz relajada volviendo su atención a su comida- claro que fue rey de Vegetasei, yo me conformaría con llegar apenas a los cuatrocientos….

-Pero yo tengo diecinueve, ¿eso significa que luciré como una anciana cuando tenga la edad de Goten…?-cuestiono con terror la rubia.

-Claro que no, de ahora en adelante, el tiempo se prolongara como la vida de un miembro de la corona, es la ventaja de combinar tus genes…-le dijo mientras picaba con gracia la nariz de su sobrina.

-Vaya ventaja…-le dijo la rubia con pesar, sorbio un poco de café- supongo que renunciaras al trabajo en la oficina…

-Si, claro…-rio el pelinegro, Marron suspiro con mas pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma…?-apunto con sospecha-

-Bueno, si voy a ser sincero contigo, te tengo que confesar que nunca tuve estudios aquí en Chikyuu…-respondio apenado su tio.

-Lo que significa…-le animo a continuar la chica.

-Lo que significa que nunca perteneci a una Barra de abogados…-termino el pelinegro.

-¿Y las veces que fui a tu trabajo…?-acuso la chica.

-Bueno…yo le pague a esa gente y rente el local….-comento su tio.

-Vaya, esa tampoco la vi venir… ¿entonces a que te dedicabas? No me diras que todo esto es robado…

-Claro que no, yo…bueno, con las habilidades saiyajins que tengo, me dedique a cosas mas sencillaz

-¿Cómo cuales…?

-Pues ya sabes, capturaba animales cuya recompensa era enorme, calamares gigantes, dinosaurios, cosas por el estilo, cuando no había mucho de donde escoger, las peleas de artes mixtas siempre dejaban muchas ganancias…

-¿Peleas…?

-Claro, si he de ser sincero, en algunas Goten me acompañaba, pagan el doble…

-Ya, eso es mas de lo que quería saber….

-Pero…

-Suficeinte, sabes que, mejor otro dia seguimos hablando de todo esto, ahora me ire y vere a Trunks para arreglar lo del viaje a Vegetasei…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe…?-le pregunto cuando vio que su sobrina tomaba las llaves del tazón que las contenía.

-¡No…!-casi le grito la chica mientras daba grandes zancadas por el corredor, tomo una chamarra del perchero junto a la puerta y salió de su casa.

El frio aire de la mañana le recibió de lleno provocándole escalofríos, se acomodo la caperuza y bajo las escaleras del pórtico, para ser primavera, el aire no era cálido como de costumbre, viro su vista al cielo observando como algunas nubes cubrían el sol, pronto terminaría esa estación para darle paso a las lluvias de verano, algo que definitivamente no extrañaba, pues Marron odiaba mojarse cuando caminaba por las calles, la sensación de la ropa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, era la menos agradable para ella. Apresuro el paso, no quería averiguar si esas nubes se quedarían por más tiempo nublando el cielo o solo eran pasajeras.

-Animales y peleas, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando…?-mumuro mientras caminaba por las calles de su vecindario, tenia que tomar el autobús para llegar a la casa de Goten, la idea de llegar en patines no le agradaba en lo mas minimo en esos momentos. Cuando llego a la parada solo había una pequeña fila esperando el transporte, por lo regular la mayoría de las personas dormía hasta tarde en domingo.

-Buenos días Marron…-le saludo una vecina que vivía en la misma manzana que la rubia desde su jardín.

-Buenos días señora Fogg…-correspondio está, conocía a la mayor parte de sus vecinos, no por nada llevaba viviendo ahí diescinueva años. Cuando vio llegar el autobús corrió para no perderlo, una vez dentro de él, se acomodo en una banca a un lado de la ventana, desde ahí podía observar a detalle el suburbio en donde vivía, no era de los mas lujosos de la Capital, pero era seguro y agradable, recorrió las trece cuadras que la separaban de la casa de su amigo y reflexiono lo que iba hacer, en tan solo un dia había planeado cambiar radicalemente su vida, inlcuido obviamente su planeta. Ya había desechado la idea de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, sobre todo porque su tio no parecía estar bromeando con ser de otro sistema solar, solo esperaba que toda esa locura fuera para bien, si iba a dejar las cosas que conocía, y aquellas que amaba, al menos esperaba que no se fuera a arrepentir. Pronto diviso la conocida fachada de la cafetería donde solia ir con Goten cada jueves, se levanto de su asiento y pidió la parada una cuadra después, bajo con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta que sus manos le sudaban, camino por las tan conocidas calles hasta llegar a la casa de paredes azules que tanto conocía. Se acerco al pórtico e inhalando todo el aire que pudo toco el timbre.

-¡Yo voy…!-escucho desde adentro, por una fracción de segundo trato de adivinar el timbre de voz, pero era demasiado agudo para ser el de Goten, incluso cuando solia imitarla, su timbre no sonaba tan femenino. Estaba por tocar de nueva cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

-Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece…?-pregunto una joven un poco más alta que ella, de cabello azul y extremadamente hermosa.

-¿Es-esta Goten…?-fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia, intimidada por los ojos de la chica.

-No, ¿para qué lo necesitabas…?-Marron noto una ligera molestia en el tono de voz que uso para contestarle.

-Yo, buscaba…-comenzo de nuevo la rubia, por alguna razón esa joven la intimidaba enormemente, tal vez era esa mirada tan altanera y orgullosa, pero logro que Marron bajara la suya, jugueteando con sus manos que sudaban mas todavía.

-¿A Trunks…?-le pregunto de nuevo la peli azul mientras abria por completo la puerta, haciendo que Marron observara su atuendo, mas bien la carencia de él, pues solo usaba una camisa que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros debjo de la cadera, la rubia no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que esa prenda la había usado el nombrado el dia anterior.

-¿Lo conoces…?-pregunto la chica obviando la pregunta de la joven. Sintió como si de repente respirar le costara trabajo, dejando en su lugar una profunda punzada en la boca de su estomago que además, cerraba con fuerza su garganta.

-Lo conozco mejor que nadie en este horrible lugar…-contesto con desde la ojiazul, se cruzo de brazos viéndola de arriba abajo, riendo de lado.

-Sabes qué, es mejor que me vaya…-sin poder soportar esa escena por mas tiempo, Marron se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse de allí- adiós….

-Bye, bye…-se despidió la peli azul con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros cerro la puerta y se adentro a la sala para recoger el resto de la ropa que estaba esparcida en el sillón, solo para poder decidir cual le quedaba mejor.

Por su parte, Marron casi corrió hasta la parada de autobús, no quería llorar por lo que acaba de pasar, había sido una estúpida en creer en las palabras de Trunks, el muy imbécil había buscado a otra mujer en cuestión de horas para poder divertirse mientras estaba en Chikyuu, lo que hacia que Marron se sentiera una tonta, había sido una ingenua.

-Bra, ¿Quién era…?-le pregunto Trunks cuando ella ya se había puesto unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas.

-Creo que era la hija de Juuhachigou…-le dijo sin importancia haciendo una mueca al verse reflejada en el espejo, era obvio que le desagradaba enormemente su aspecto con esa vestimenta.

-¿Qué? ¿En donde esta…?-casi le grito el príncipe dando grandes zancadas hacia ella, Bra resoplo con desagrado mientras se quitaba los pantaloncillos y los cambiaba por un bóxer.

-Se fue…-le dijo sin interes

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Por qué no la detuviste…?-el moreno estaba sumamente molesto, pero parecía que no le importaba en lo mas poco a la chica porque seguía buscando algo de vestir que fuera de su agrado.

-¿Por qué lo haría…?-le respondió encarándolo por primera vez.

-Ahh, eres insufrible…-termino el ojiazul, se dio la vuelta y salió dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, Bra pareció conformarse con esos bóxer que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo porque siguió al príncipe mientras este recorría rapidemente la calle busca de la rubia, cuando la encontró, ella estaba esperando el autobús que la regresaría a casa.

-¡Marron…!-le llamo Trunks en cuanto la vio, la rubia solo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y comenzó a caminar sin esperar el autobús-¡espera…!

-Alejate de mi…-siseo la chica cuando el moreno llego a su lado, él intento tomarla del brazo para detenerla pero ella se zafo con enojo.

-¿Qué pasa…?-le pregunto incrédulo el ojiazul, apenas la noche pasada habían quedado en muy buenos términos y ahora parecía odiarlo. Cuando ella iba a dar dos paso lejos de él, Trunks la tomo de la cintura girándola hacia él, atrapándola contra su pecho e impidiendo que huyera pues sus brazos eran tan duros como el concreto. Marron intento quitárselo de encima pero solo logro lastimarse, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a golperlo con los puños cerrados pues era el único movimiento que le permitia la posición que tenia el moreno sobre ella.

-Pasa, que por un maldito momento crei que tus estúpidas palabras eran ciertas y vengo como una tonta a decirte que acepto ir contigo, y un segundo después encuentro a una tipa casi desnuda en tu lugar, eso me pasa…-le dijo al borde del llanto, se odio aun mas por no poder discimular que en verdad le había molestado la presencia de la peli azul.

-Oye, yo no soy ninguna tipa…-protestaron a sus espaldas, la nombrada había colocado sus manos en sus caderas, era una extraña escena la que se había formado, para alivio de los tres, no había ningún presente en esos momentos, o eso creían- tengo nombre… ¿sabes?

-¿Bra…?-Goten llego en el momento en que la peli azul le daba la espalda, demandando como era la costumbre de ella, los tres lo vieron por primera vez, él acaba de llegar pues había ido por un poco de alimentos para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Goten….!-exclamo la ojiazul con extasis mientras se abalanzaba sobre el ojinegro haciendo que este soltara las bolsas que lleva consigo para recibir el abrazo tan efusivo de la chica, para sorpresa de la rubia, la peli azul le dio un largo beso a su mejor amigo-oh Goten, te extrañe tanto…

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-le dijo el chico apenas saliendo del trance.

-¿Es que acaso no te da gusto verme…?-pregunto la ojiazul haciendo un puchero e ignorando la mirada de Goten en busca de una explicación por parte de Trunks.

-Claro que sí, es solo que no esperaba verte, tan pronto…-le dijo el pelinegro tomandola del rostro y besándola rápidamente, luego la abrazo para poder observar a sus amigos esperando una respuesta.

-¡Esperen un momento…! –tercio Marron, zafándose de Trunks pues este intercambiaba movimientos poco comprensible con el pelinegro y que solo ellos entendían, la rubia los ignoro y siguió con su dialogo- Eres Bra ¿La hermana menor de Trunks…?

-Pues claro…-le dijo esta encarándola-¿hay otra Bra acaso…?

-Oh, demonios…-susurro la rubia, su rostro se torno rojo de la vergüenza y volteo a ver a Trunks con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero estabas como loca…-le reprochó el moreno con cansancio.

-Es que bueno…pensé que ella y tu….-intento excusarse la chica jugando nuevamente con sus manos.

-Lo único que hay entre Trunks y yo, es una larga cadena familiar de material genético…-explico Bra abrazando de nuevo a Goten.

-Lo siento, es que estabas casi desnuda y además eres tan bonita que yo pensé que…-comenzó de nuevo la rubia.

-¿En verdad piensas que soy muy bonita?-la interrumpió la de cabello azul, sonrió con satisfacción colocando sus manos de nueva cuenta en su cadera- Claro, ya lo sabía, solo debía asegurarme de eso, bueno hija de Juunanagou, creo que comienzas agraderme…

-Se llama Marron, Bra…-amonesto el de cabello lila arrastrando las palabras-no hija de Juuhachigou…

-Oh, lo siento, Marron, será un gusto que te cases con mi hermano…-le dijo la chica tomando a la rubia de las manos y juntándolas con las de ellas, ignorando olímpicamente a Trunks- espero que seamos amigas…

-Claro, si me perdonas por cómo te llame…-comento Marron con vergüenza.

-Claro que sí, es solo que acabo de llegar, y Kakarotto no me dijo que la ropa se desintegra cuando te transportas a este mundo…-explico la ojiazul-por lo que busque lo primero que encontré en la casa, y por muy mi hermano que sea Trunks, el pudor existe entre ambos desde que yo tenía cincuenta años. Pero solo encontré esta ropa de hombre, y que además me queda enorme…

-Oye…-interfirio Goten- de haber sabido que llegabas, yo hubiera ido a comprate algo lindo…

-Que dulce eres Kohai, pero tienes un pésimo gusto en la moda…-le dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo- daría lo mismo si me visto con estas prendas o que si tu las hubieras escogido…

-Bueno, yo tengo algo de ropa que te pudiera servir…-comento la rubia, viéndola detenidamente, ambas eran casi de la misma complexión.

-¿De verdad…?- Marron asintió y la peli azul salto sobre ella para abrazarla-oh Marron, seria estupendo…

La chica solo se limito a sonreír ante la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

-Sospecho que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas…-le dijo mientras la toma del brazo olvidando por completo a los dos hombres- en Vegetasei existen diversas casas de moda, como mi madre y mi tia nacieron aquí mandaron construir diversos lugares parecidos a los centros comerciales…

-¿Conoces los centros comenrciales…?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-No en persona, pero me muero por conocerlos…-Bra se prendió de su brazo mientras comenzaban caminar hacia donde la rubia había intententado escapar-Y dime Marron, ¿hacia donde queda tu casa?

-Hacia el norte, siguiendo esta avenida…-le indico la chica.

-Muy bien, vamos…-la pelizaul comenzó a levitar para sorpresa de la rubia que retiro su brazo antes que fuera arrastrada por la hermana de Trunks.

-¡¿Co-como has hecho eso…?!-le pregunto incrédula dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Bra…!-amonesto el de cabello lila-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo…? Baja de ahí, ahora…

-¿Qué? No pienso ir caminando hasta su casa…-le dijo la chica con obviedad.

-Por favor Bra, baja…-le pidió Goten haciendo que ella descendiera.

-Me quieren explicar cómo diablos ella pudo volar… -exigio la rubia

-Marron, los saiyajins aprendemos a volar desde niños…-explico el principe

-Ah, que reconfortante…-coemnto la chica aun perturabada y con ironia

-Trunks, necesito cambiarme y rápido, sabes que la mejor forma es ir volando…-replico la peliazul con su típica pose de manos en la cadera

-Podemos ir en automóvil…-le dijo su hermano.

-Me niego, yo ire volando, ustedes lleguen como quieran…-Bra se cruzo de brazos imitando a su padre, terca como él.

-Esta bien, iremos volando…-termino Trunks con cansancio dando masajes en su cien, su hermana tenia la cualidad de sacarlo de sus casillas con mucha facilidad-lo siento Marron, pero iras conmigo, yo te llevare volando…

-¿Es broma…?-respondio la rubia, el moreno negó- y ¿es seguro…?

-Claro, confía en mi…-Trunks se acerco a la chica, hizo que ella pasara sus brazos sobre el cuello de él y luego, con un leve moviento coloco sus brazos debajo de las piernas de la rubia- bien, sujétate fuerte.

Marronn obedeció y con asombro vio como Trunks comenzaba a levitar cargándola como si ella no pesara nada.

-Chicos, adelantence, estas cosas no se acomodaran por si solas…-coemnto Goten con pesadez. Bra levito hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y le propino un beso antes de salir disparada para alcanzar a su hermano que se estaba dirigiendo al norte-bueno, si, dejen al plebeyo solo…

Marron observaba fascinada la vista que le ofrecia estar muy por arriba de los techos de las casas. Giró su rostro para ver a Trunks y este le sonrió en respuesta, la chica lo imitó sin poder evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Bra por su cuenta los observaba un poco rezagada, sentía un pocos de celos al ver a su hermano con la rubia, pero sonriendo se dijo a si misma que en verdad hacían una linda pareja, y se veía feliz a su hermano.

-¡Es ahí…!-le dijo a Trunks cuando vio el techo de su casa, con gracia descendieron en el jardín trasero lejos de la vista de curiosos, el moreno tuvo que soltar a la rubia muy a pesar de sus deseos por seguir teniéndola entre sus brazos. Marron se adentró a su casa recorriendo los pasillos antes de subir a las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, mientras era seguida muy de cerca por los hermanos saiyajin.

-¡Tío Juunana, ya regrese…!-anunció la rubia mientras iba hacia su habitación.

-¿Encontraste al príncipe Trunks…? ¿Le dijiste sobre tu decisión…?-Juunana se asomó por el corredor y para su sorpresa vio como los herederos de la corona estaban en su vestíbulo- ¿¡Princesa Bra!? que sorpresa verle, no esperaba su visita…

-Buen día Juunanagou, viene a ver a mi hermano y Goten…-le saludo con educación la chica de cabellos azules- ¿y qué es eso que debe decirle Marron a mi hermano…?

-¿Decidiste venir conmigo…?-preguntó el moreno adelantándose, Marron recordó de pronto el porqué había ido a la casa de Goten tan temprano, y golpeándose mentalmente bajo los dos escalones que había subido y encaró al de ojos azules.

-Si, Trunks…si iré contigo-le respondió con un suspiro sin verlo a la cara, el saiyajin rió con ganas y sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura haciéndola girar con él, Marron por su cuenta trato de mantener la compostura y espero a que la bajara- lo hago únicamente porque quiero que mi tío Juunanagou y Goten regresen a Vegetasei, si por mi fuera, me quedaría en la Tierra por siempre, así que si su majestad quiere, nos podemos ir hoy mismo…

La sonrisa de Trunks se disminuyó al escuchar la explicación de la chica, pero no dejo que sus ánimos se apagaran- Si esa es tu decisión, por mí adelante, hoy mismo nos vamos, no te preocupes por tus cosas, puedes llevar todas las que necesites…

-Oye espera…-intervino Bra poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿Por qué ella si puede llevar cosas a Vegetasei y yo llegue prácticamente a desnuda aquí…?

-Porque Goten tenía esto guardado entre sus cosas…-para asombro de su hermana, Trunks saco una pequeña capsula de su pantalón.

-¡Goten como te odio….!-soltó la chica mientras le quitaba la capsula al moreno.

-¿Qué es eso…?-pregunto la rubia con interés sin poder disimularlo.

-Es una capsula hoipoi…-contestó Bra sin soltarla-las construyo mi madre, puedes llevar lo que sea en ellas…

-Vamos Marron, alista tus cosas, será mejor que empieces desde ahora…-tercio Juunana

-Está bien…-terminó la chica con pesar mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia su recamara-Bra, si quieres puedes venir conmigo…

-Claro, me encantara ver tu guardarropa….-terminó la chica subiendo con ella.

-Pensé que seguiría negándose a ir…-le dijo Trunks desde las escaleras, viendo como la rubia y su hermana se perdían por el pasillo-después de todo, parecía rotunda en negarse…

-Debe comprender su majestad, que es difícil para ella…-sentenció Juunana- y así tuviera que ir en contra de mi pueblo y de la realeza, yo apoyare a mi sobrina en la decisión que ella tome…

-¿A pesar de haberle jurado lealtad a Vegetasei…?-le advirtió Trunks con un tono divertido, dejando atrás un reproche.

-Mi lealtad es de la corona, pero Marron es mi familia y le quiero como una hija…-comentó el pelinegro sin inmutarse, mirando fijamente al heredero-y sin faltarle al respeto a usted y a los suyos, yo daría mi vida por ella…

-Marron tiene suerte de tenerte…-le dijo con apremio.

-Soy yo quien tiene la suerte su alteza….-respondió desviando la mirada hacia la habitación de Marron- espero que comprenda que ni mi hermana ni yo estamos dispuestos a obligarla a comprometerse con usted si ella se opone…

-Lo sé, Juuhachigou me dio solo una oportunidad para conquistar su corazón y convencerla en desposarse conmigo…-comento el moreno- si ella no acepta, tu hermana me dejo muy claro que es capaz de renunciar a su cargo y desafiar a la corona, antes de obligar a su hija a un matrimonio no deseado…

-Nuestras intenciones nunca han sido ir en contra de ustedes, todo lo contrario, fue un honor para nosotros el que la corona hubiera elegido a mi hermana como la madre de la siguiente reina de Vegetasei, pero debe entender, que nuestro amor por Marron supera el de la lealtad por nuestro pueblo, Juuhachigou ya dio mucho de sí al volver a su cargo y separarse de su hija, no permitirá que ella sufra de nueva cuenta, aun si eso nos condena a los tres…-terminó Juunana.

-Estoy consciente de eso Juunanagou, y descuida, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Marron acepte gustosa a comprometerse conmigo…-comentó animado Trunks, el mayor de los dos asintió mientras se disculpaba y subía para prepararse para el camino que les aguardaba. El saiyajin por su cuenta, se quedo en observando los adornos de la casa, sobre todo las fotografías donde estaba plasmada la vida de Marron con el correr de los años. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y resopló al pensar en el largo camino que le quedaba por recorrer de ahora en adelante.

**Continuará…**

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es una dosis de inspiración extra que me ayuda a terminar cada capítulo…_

_Notas y más notas:_

_Nota 1: Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta que modifique algunos datos de la historia, ¿no? Bueno, en el primer capítulo corregí el nombre de Oob por Ubb, por la sencilla razón de que voy a ocupar a este personaje en próximos capítulos…oh ¿hable de más? Oops, también cambie las edades de los saiyajines ¿más de 1500 años? Demonios ¿en que estaba pensando? Lo siento, lo tuve que corregir. y la ultima, ¿Bulma reina? No, todavía no, casi pero no, lo corregí también, ah y se me olvidaba, RADITZ NO ESTA MUERTO, también lo cambie, lo siento, pero conforme escribo, tengo que acoplar las cosas a lo que imagino, una gran disculpa por las modificaciones._

_Nota 2: Doy muchos detalles, lo sé, pero me gusta profundizar en las cosas que rodean a nuestra rubia, sean pacientes conmigo, describir un momento o lugar a veces me toma más de diez minutos buscar en internet la esencia que quiero. La información también es de internet, por ejemplo: Juukyugou es numero 19, encontré el nombre en una página, al menos creo que así se pronuncia jeje, Juurokugou es numero 16, y si Gero murió víctima de sus inventos ¿Qué ironía no?_

_Sin nada mas que aclarar, muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, se reciben sus comentarios y criticas con mucho gusto, me ayudan a esforzarme para hacer un mejor fic para mi y para ustedes, créanme, leo mis historias como mil veces jaja y no me gustan pero me esfuerzo._

_Besos_

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
